The Face of the Nameless
by OokamiLover19
Summary: One girl, found wandering the Village Hidden in the Leaves at a young age, has never shown her face to anyone. What happens when she fights one of the Sand Siblings and her mask breaks, revealing what she's hidden for so long? How does this affect the Sand Shinobi and what happens when several S-Ranked shinobi are after her? Gaara X OC Rated M Later on
1. Training and Surprised Appearances

Hello again. This story just slipped into my head the other day and I thought I'd put it on and see how it went. Please read and review. It would be much appreciated.

...

...

...

There was word of a nameless child who was also faceless. Not in a literal sense but no one has ever seen the child's face from the day she appeared in the village at age three. She wore a mask like that of the ANBU but it was black with red swirls across the right side of the mask. On the center of where her brow sat, was the red detail of ANBU Black Ops. There was no sign of what village she was from but she always wandered the Villge Hidden in the Leaves. Her clothing was exactly like the ANBu uniform except long gloves, the breast plate and armor were all crimson red. On her back were twin Katanas that were only inches shorter than her. Her ebony hair was kept in a tight bun so no one knew how long it was.

Something else that was weird was the fact that no one ever saw her sleep or eat. She always seemed to be ready for anything. During the day, if she wasn't on a mission, she trained with ANBU and at night she'd be doing guard duty. It was a confusing but grateful situation since she always seemed to know what was going on so if there was a threat, she'd take a team and take care of it.

* * *

"Child of the ANBU, have you decided on a name for yourself?" Lord Saritobi spoke as he saw the girl walking nearby.

"Names create bonds then enemies could use it against you. They are useless anyway," she huffed crossing her small arms.

"If you refuse to pick, then I will. You've wandered this village for five years, carrying no name. The day you arrived, dragging those two blades behind you wearing a torn kimono and a plain mask to cover your face, I was surprised. You have potential and since you can manipulate water, I'll start calling you Maiha," the third hokage spoke calmly.

"Dance of the waves?" her young voice showed amusement as she shrugged.

"Why don't you come with me to talk to Umino Iruka about one of our future genin?" she shrugged again and followed me down the streets. "Where do you stay?"

"This one needs no place. I wander freely and do not require what you call sleep," the child spoke.

"What about food?"

"The land is filled with energy of all sorts but no one can see it."

"Interesting," he mused.

"Lord Hokage!" a man with black hair pulled back and a scar across the bridge of his nose ran towards them. "Naruto is at it again! He's almost 10 and still acts like he is five!"

"Maiha, would you go retrelive the blond boy who is currently vandalizing the late fourth hokage's head?" Sarutobi asked the child and she bowed before appearing on top of the 4th hokage head.

A young boy was dangling from a rope and painting the stone. She drew one katana and cut the rope and let him fall a few feet before appearing next to him, grabbed his collar and appeared in front of the third hokage and Umino Iruka. She pushes the boy who was a head taller than her to Umino and then sheathed her katana.

"Unnecessary action but effective," Sarutobi smiled.

"Child of the ANBU!" an ANBU shinobi appeared before the group. "Forgice me Lord Hokage, but we require her skills."

"Good luck," the old man bowed them the two ANBU appeared at HQ.

Maiha was handed a scroll of her next mission and she bowed then disappeared from he village. Her mission... To go to every single village to update the missing/rough nin list then make copies if it and give it to each nation. And a few other assignments that would take a few years to complete.

* * *

-Two years later-

"Hey, this isn't far!" the blonde haired boy cried as he struggled against the post he was tied to.

"Naruto, you acted selfishly and in your own desires," the silver-haired jounin, Hatake Kakashi snapped. "Sasuke, Sakura, you may eat. Give any to naruto and you'll..."

A hunched over form appeared on top of the post that Naruto was ties to. The persons body was small and shows that they were a child. They lifted their head and revealed a black version of an ANBU mask. On their back was two Katanas that went to their knees as they stood.

"What the...?" the pink-haired girl gasped.

"Is this genjutsu?" the black-haired boy growled, drawing a kunai.

"Hatake kakashi," the child spoke, revealing that the child was a girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The nameless child of the ANBU?" he inquiried and she nodded her head.

"You had to interrupt kakashi-sensei for that?" the blond growled struggling against his restraints.

"Uzamaki Naruto, silence," the child snapped he froze. "Uchiha Sasuke, put away that kunai, I am no enemy." sasuke slid his kunai back into its holster. "Haruno Sakura, staring is not nice."

"How is it you know all of us but we have never seen you before?" Sakura asked.

"You were probaly still in your floral class, girl to even know me," the girl spoke as she jumped off the post and landed next to Naruto.

"Child of the ANBU, you returned!" two ANBU came into view and the child pulled a scroll out of the bag at her side and tossed it to them.

"Every detail required is in that. Only Lord Sautobi will be able to break the scroll. Now I will be taking a couple months off. I may not have certain things restraining me like you do, but I have my limits as well. No missions period," she growled.

"Very well, rest up," one laughed and the girl growled. She started to lunge at them but kakashi grabbed both her arms and held her back. "It's a joke, Maiha." then the two ANBU disappeared. Kakashi released the child and she disappeared without a second glance at the group of genin.


	2. Attacks in a Cave

I own nothing except Maiha

Please read and review.

...

...

...

I sat on top of the fourth hokage's stone head and settled down into a meditation and took in the serenity of the village and felt the annoyance of a tailed spirit within the village from being caged for so long. Out side the Fire Nation, I felt other tailed spirits, some accepting their host, others still fighting them. Then I felt the aura of someone behind me with intentions to attack so I appeared on the first head and stood up to face the attacker.

"Hatake Kakashi, what purpose do you have in trying to attack me and activating your sharingon? I'm no threat," I spoke calmly.

"Just a mere test of abilities," he spoke calmly as he slid his headband back down to cover the red eye. "Why do you cover your face?"

"Why do you?" I countered.

"My reasons are my own," he spoke, making me laughed.

"So why should I tell you my reasons for wearing a mask?" I asked before jumping off the hokage head and appearing in the middle of the village.

I walked into the forest and entered the cave I had found years ago. I pulled of my Katanas and walked to the back of the cave where a hot springs sat that I had helped create. I was about to take off my mask when I hears a growling deeper into the cave. I drew my Katanas and followed the noise and found a pack of wolves on their feet and as I came into view, they turned towards me, hackles raised.

I growled back and they attacked. I jumped at them, Katanas ready and fought back. Claws raked my back, arms, and torso as one of the wolves bit my thigh before I killed it. I finished off the pack then sheathed my blades and stumbled back to the entrance of the cave. I pulled on my cloak and walked as normally as I could back to the village towards Kakashi's aura.

* * *

-Kakashi-

There was a knock on the door and he sighed, putting down his book. He pulled up his mask as he walked to the door and opened it. That child from earlier stood there wearing a cloak, her form shook slightly as she held a bag tightly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he let her in.

"I just have a small cut and I hoped that you'd have bandages," she spoke, but he caught the strain in her voice.

Kakashi pointed her to the bathroom and she nodded and walked past him, her body tensed.

"The medical kit is in the closet and feel free to use the shower if you need," he spoke and she nodded her thanks.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, he heard her bag and weapons fall to the ground and the shower turned on. Kakashi walked back to the couch and picked up his book again to wait for the girl to finish.

Some time later, the shower turned off and he heard muffled curses. He put his book down again and walked over to the bathroom and listened for a few seconds. She seemed to be slightly pained. Concerned, he knocked on the door.

"Give me a few minutes," she called, her voice thick with pain.

"Are you okay, you sound like your in pain," he called. "Do you need any help?"

"No!" her voice became sharp then she whimpered as something fell to the ground.

"I'm coming in," he growled and he heard scrambling as he turned the handle. Her mask was on and her hair in a high bun. Around her tube top, he could see mauled skin that was less than an hour old. She was wearing black pants and he saw a white bandaged wrapped around her whole thigh due to his sharingon.

"What happened?" he growled as he steadied her and lowered her to the ground.

"Pack of wolves," her voice was weak. "I didn't want to go to the hospital because they'd make a huge fuss."

He sighed and grabbed the bandages and ointment and started working on bandaging her torso. She didn't move as he worked but her body flinched every now and then as he touched her skin. Finally he was done and helped her into the living room.

"You'll stay here til your healed or I'll take you to the hospital," he growled and she laughed.

"Yes father," she mocked as he handed her her bag and she pulled out a black long sleeved shirt.

"If I told you my reasons, would you tell me yours?" kakashi asked as he sat down.

"No," she spoke firmly. "I won't risk anyone not even one person. I have reasons and that is that. Even lord sarutobi respects that and he knows that I won't betray this village that look me in 7 years ago."

"Very well," he spoke and picked up his book.

* * *

-Maiha-

I looked at the silver haired man, his left eye closed as his right was focused on the book he was reading. I sighed internally and gingerly laid back on the couch, knowing that for once in many years I needed actual sleep to heal instead if meditation.

* * *

-Kakashi-

He knew when she was actually asleep and he studied the child. Earlier he saw that even though she was younger than his team, she was more skilled than the Legendary Sanin.

He walked over to her and picked her up, being mindful of where her injuries where and laid her on his bed then walked back out to read his book. The child hadn't even stirred when he picked her up, he wondered if she'd react to her mask being taken off. She probably would.

... ... ... ... ...

The next couple weeks, she slowly healed and stayed in his apartment while he went out to train his students and do daily missions then returned. He started to notice smells if food from the day and realized that she was eating when he was gone.

While she stayed there, he learned that she required things that other shinobi required when she was severely injured like food and sleep. She didn't talk much but slowly he could tell that she was slowly becoming relaxed around him. Twice a day he changed and cleaned her wounds and noticed that there was no scaring as she healed.


	3. Substitutes and ANBU Missions

I own nothing except Maiha

Please read and review.

…

…

…

"Hey Sasuke, do you know anything about that child of the ANBU?" Sakura asked her blue-haired companion as they walked to the training field to wait for Kakashi.

"From what I've heard, she's only ten and has been here since she was three. When she started training, it was with ANBU and she's been doing missions for three years now," Sasuke replied.

"Intellectual as usual Sasuke," Kakashi spoke as he landed in front of the group. "You're just missing a few minor details. No one has ever seen her face and didn't have a name til two years ago thanks to Lord Sarutobi."

"The old man?" Naruto laughed until he felt something pressed to his throat.

"You don't know how to respect others, do you?" a small voice came from behind him and the other genin turned and saw the masked girl standing behind Naruto with one of her Katanas to his neck.

"Maiha, he's just a kid..."

"So am I," the girl snapped, sheathing her blade.

"He has always been a trouble maker while you were taught discipline all your life," Kakashi tried again.

"Better answer Hatake," she spoke, her voice filled with amusement.

"ANBU Maiha!" a Jounin came running towards the group.

"Asuma, what is it?" the girl spoke calmly though Kakashi was on edge.

"Lord Sarutobi requires your presence," he spoke as he got close enough that he didn't have to yell. "You too, Kakashi."

"Very well," both spoke then Maiha disappeared from the training grounds.

"Looks like training has been cancelled today. Be here same time tomorrow unless otherwise informed," Kakashi said before bounding into the forest back to the village.

"What was all that about?" Naruto muttered as the three genin walked back towards the village.  
"Nothing good in my opinion. A current ANBU and an ex-ANBU summoned to the Kage building? Sounds like trouble," Sasuke spoke before disappearing

"Hey sakura, care to go eat with me?" Naruto asked, smiling wide.

"I need to go home and help my parents," Sakura spoke quickly then ran off, leaving Naruto huffing as he walked down the streets.

* * *

-Sarutobi-

"Maiha, Kakashi, we have a mission that requires your skills. Both of you will have to agree to not wear any masks though..." I saw Maiha stiffen immensely as I talked about some of the details.

"With all due respect, Lord Hokage," Maiha begin and her voice shook. "You have no idea of what you're asking me to do. It will be more dangerous for me to take this mask off than to leave it on."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

I saw her do a few unfamiliar hand signs and the windows closed and darkened and I felt some kind of barrier around the room. Her form shook as she turned her masked face to me.

"What you see must stay in this room. I have trusted both of you many times in the past, and I must know if I can trust you to never tell another," her young voice quavered.

"Maiha, I promise upon my title and life that I won't say or do anything to make you distrust me," I spoke and she nodded.

She lowered her head to the ground as she pulled the mask off. She raised her head some and her eyes were closed as I saw a branded mark of a moon with a teardrop in the center, the tip connected to the moon. Her eyes opened and I saw amethyst Irises with silver pupils. She looked towards me but I got the feeling that she was looking past my ear, avoiding eye contact.

"This is a Kekkei Genkai that was lost a long time ago," she whispered. "Only death deactivates it and that is why I wear my mask. Making eye contact with anyone then every single memory, thought, emotion that person has ever had, I see and feel. Not only can I see everything; I could manipulate them." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What is that mark on your brow?" Kakashi asked.

"The mark of the Village Hidden in the Night Rain. No outsider has ever found it until one of the villagers betrayed us. I am the only survivor due to my Kekkei Genkai activating. The night of the attack, my Kenisho activated due to my fear of being killed by these robbers. I was able to escape them killing me and manipulating them so I could escape from the village. That was the day I found myself in your village."

"Kenisho…?" Kakashi spoke in surprise.

"You know of it?" I asked him.

"The Eyes of Truth and Deception. I have only read about it. The last reported sighting of it was during the time of the first Hokage. His name was Koutsui Sh…Sh…"

"Shinaboku," Maiha finished. "He was my great-grandfather."

"I nodded then looked at the mission request on my desk. "Maiha, Look at me," I ordered and saw her wince. As soon as she made eye contact, I felt her inside my mind.

'_If we made a cloth to cover your eyes and brow, would you do this mission?'_ I thought and she nodded.

'_We could act like I'm blind and I could make one for Kakashi to cover his Sharingan,'_ she thought back and sent me other ideas for the plan since she saw the full request from my mind. I nodded to her then she closed her eyes, breaking the contact. "I will be ready before nightfall," she bowed then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Kakashi spoke.

"Just a thought. Can you do this mission Kakashi?"

"Yes sir, but what about my Sharingan?"

"Maiha is working on that. Get ready, remember you have to act like you have never been a Shinobi so find some casual clothes. Maiha will fill you in after you leave."

"Yes sir," He bowed then left.

* * *

-Kakashi-

"Yamato, can I ask a favor form you?" I spoke as I saw him as I was walking back to my apartment."

"What do you need?" the man turned and looked at me.

"ANBU has called on me. Can you train with my students so they don't get behind?"

"Of course, where are they supposed to be meeting tomorrow?"

"The Torri Bridge at 10 o'clock,"I spoke and he smiled.

"Good luck," he called as I walked away.

At the apartment, I saw a black bag near the front door and saw Maiha sitting on the couch, wearing a pair of black pants and a red shirt. Her hair was wavy down her back and went to her waist and she had a black cloth tied around her head and under her hair. It seemed folded over twice. She lifted her head to look past me and smiled.

"Does it take a lot of effort to not look?" I asked and she laughed as she stood up. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway towards the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"We have to change your hair color, because otherwise it will blow our cover," she spoke calmly as she shifted the headband and as she turned to look at me, the fabric was to the tip of her nose and the top half of her face was covered.

I sighed as she got onto the counter and pulled my head towards the sink and wetted down my hair. She put something into my hair and saw my silver strands turning black. As soon as she was done, she tossed a towel onto me as she got off the counter. I straightened up and dried my hair as I looked into the mirror.

I could barely recognize myself.

Maiha smiled but her eyes were still covered. I turned around to look at her and she lifted her head towards me as if she knew I was looking at her. I frowned and she tilted her head to the side.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Can you see through that fabric?"

"Yes, my chakra is infused into this fabric and my eyes could look through it anyway, it would just make things look like it was nighttime during the day. I don't take any chances. My mask may look like there are holes for my eyes but they are just painted."

"Can you see through mine?"

"No, only things that I touch I can see through if I tried," she spoke as she walked past me out of the bathroom. "Lord Sarutobi wants us to leave as soon as possible so we can be back in time for the Chunin exams. Get packed."

"Lord Sarutobi said that you had a plan to hide my Sharingan…"

"Get ready and I'll give it to you," she spoke as she went and sat on the couch.

Soon she handed me a black cloth to use to hide my eye and we grabbed our bags and disappeared into the forest before any one saw us and became suspicious because we knew no one would recognize us with the way we were dressed. Only my eye covered and my hair black, while Maiha's hair was down and the top half of her face was covered, to make anyone think she was blind.

As we set up camp that night, she moved her 'mask' and came towards me. She was looking above me as I sat against the tree and she knelt next to me.

"The fastest way to inform you is to tap into your mind," she whispered into my ear so that if there had been spies, they wouldn't be able to hear it. "Are you willing to have your past uncovered by me?"

"Do what you need to do, Maiha," I replied and she pulled back and made eye contact. She winced and I assumed she was receiving my memories then I felt her presence in my mind.

_'We must infiltrate the Land of Birds. Lord Sarutobi has received word that there was a rumor that the Daimyo is in danger of being overrun by rouge shinobi. Our mission is to gather information while acting like you're my father and you're trying to get help for me since I'm blind. If we get caught, then we resort to my Kekkei Genkai to escape and have them not remember anything about us.'_

_'Is this all Lord Sarutobi's plan?'_

She shook her head, _'It's mostly mine. Sarutobi has agreed to it since I gave him the idea. I may not like using my Kekkei Genkai but this is ANBU status so I must be willing to use all my talents,' _she spoke then closed her eyes and pulled the fabric back down and sat next to me.


	4. Scares and Mulitple Transfers

I own nothing except Maiha

Please read and review

...

...

...

We entered the village that was in the land of birds, me holding Kakashi's arm and purposely stumbling every now and then to make it look like I was blind even though I could see everything through the fabric. Kakashi didn't say anything, his mind on the mission and in the role of a father trying to help his daughter walk. Many people stared at us in surprise, not used to getting many outsiders. Some people were talking in hushed voices, wondering why a half blind eyes man was bringing a handicapped girl on his travels. Soon more people gathered in the streets and watched us pass them.

* * *

-Unknown-

I ran through the congested crowd then suddenly I broke through to only run into some girl, making her scream and stumble backwards into a taller man.

"What was that daddy?" the girl cried, clinging to her father.

"Just a boy who lost his footing, Millie," The older man spoke helping me stand while keeping in reach of his daughter.

"Sorry, Millie is it?" the girl kept her head facing to my left. "Are you okay?"

"I was just startled, that's all. I can't see, you know," she smiled and my eyes widened.

"May I help you two find something or someone in particular? It's the only thing I can do to repay for running into you," I spoke and the older man smiled.

"That would be wonderful, do you know of a place we could stay? Our resources are limited due to prices of Millie's medication," he asked.

"I am Byron, what's your name sir?"

"Name's Sinohi lad," he spoke and I shook his outstretched hand.

"If you follow me, then I'll take you to where I stay with my uncle. He's recovering from an illness this week. You got the villagers tensed."

"Don't get many visitors do you?"

"A few shinobi when we can afford them but having two commoners with...uh..."

"Blindness?" the girl smirked. "It doesn't bother us."

"Yeah."

"Dad, didn't you say you had something sent to the main building?" the girl, Millie turned towards the older man.

"I almost forgot, thank you Millie," he smiled. "Byron do you thing you could lead us to the office to pick up a package we had sent ahead of us?"

"This way," I spoke and turned down another street.

* * *

-Maiha-

I sat on a chair and gathered chakra to my eyes and started memorizing the layout of the building. Kakashi and Byron were down the hall, picking up the package we had sent from Konohagakure that held our weapons and uniforms.

"May I help you child?" a male voice from behind me asked.

"Im just waiting for my father, who are you?"

"I am Yumio, who are you? I don't remember seeing you before. Look at me girl..."

"Uncle she can't," Byron spoke as he came back with kakashi.

"And why not?"

"My daughter is blind, sir, she is physically unable to look at you.," kakashi spoke as he took my hand and pulled me to my feet and held the bag in his other hand.

He turned me towards the doors and I shifted my eyes to the old man. He looked surprised as he looked at me. I could see guilt in his eyes as he studied my face.

"Forgive me, youngling," the man, Yumio spoke sadly.

"Hey Byron, Didn't you say your uncle was resting?" I asked.

"Young Byron thinks I can't work til I'm fully recovered."

"Uncle Yumio I told them that they could stay with us. I accidentally ran into Millie earlier and it was how I could pay them back for scaring her."

"I don't see a problem with that. Your aunt should be making dinner right now. I'll be home in a few hours."

* * *

**-5 hours later-**

I slid out of bed as soon as I knew everyone was asleep and slipped out of the room and down the hall towards the study. I focused my eyes on the stacks of papers on the desk and searched quickly to see if there were any papers that would help complete our mission. I found the paper and read it quickly before a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Do you need some help Millie?" Kiria asked.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Come with me," she spoke and grabbed my hand.

In the bathroom, I locked the door before pulling my mask up to look at my eyes. There was silver in the amethyst irises that looked like lightening. I was now at full capacity with the Kekkei Genkai. I fixed my mask then came out of the bathroom and Kiria helped me to the room Kakashi and I were staying in.

As soon as she was back in her room, I woke kakashi, by putting a hand over his mouth. I pulled my mask up and looked at him and shared the new information that I had just found with him.

_'Thats useful to have on undercover missions,_' he thought to me and I nodded. '_Are you okay? Your eyes seem different._'

_'I have full and controlled access to my Kekkei Genkai now that I used it to get the layout of the main office building,'_ I thought softly.

_'Get some sleep. Since you were able to find that information, we need to leave tomorrow and join the ANBU team that followed. This is no rumor.'_

'_Yes sir,_' I smiled then broke the contact and pulled my mask back down and laid on my bed and went into a meditation so I could still be alert of we couldn't trust the people who let us stay with them.

The next morning we thanked the family and Then left, the bag with our equipment on my back while Kakashi held the bags that had our casual clothes in them and led me out of the village. We kept moving east for two hours before we came upon the ANBU camp. As soon as we entered, they all drew their weapons, ready to attack since they didn't recognize us.

"Stand down men," Kakashi spoke, pulling off the fabric that covered his Sharingan and their posture showed surprise.

"Hatake, we didn't even recognize you," one spoke.

"Its what happens when you have to go to a village where your known as famous and have to do an undercover mission," I smirked as I pulled the bag off my back and pulled out Kakashi's uniform then walked past a few trees to change myself. I pulled off my red shirt and pulled on the black undershirt before switching into the pants then I pulled up the fabric over the lower half of my face and pulled on my black mask. I walked back to the clearing and Kakashi was dressed already. I pulled on my red chest plate and long gloves before pulling my hair up into it's tight bun and strapped my twin katanas to my back.

"Child of the ANBU, forgive us for drawing our weapons on you," one bowed to me and I nodded.

"I knew no one would be able to recognize me with my hair down and half my face covered, making people think I'm blind," I spoke as I put the bag down and Kakashi shoved his bundle of clothes into it as he pulled out his ANBU issued katana.

"Maiha, can you do a multi-memory transfer?" Kakashi asked and I looked at him as he pulled off his mask. "It would be the fastest way to debrief them and not miss any details."

"Yes," I whispered and pulled off my mask. "All four of you must take off your masks for this debriefing. Don't be alarmed please."

They did as they were told and came to be in front of me. I looked at each one of them in turn to get over with their past then wrapped my chakra around the four of them and let what we had learned run into their minds. Each one of them were full of surprise by the technique and information and as I closed my eyes I felt myself falling backwards into the arms of Kakashi.

...

...

...

I **WILL NOT** Update again unless I have at least 10 reviews


	5. Completing a Mission

Well my review challenge got met so here you all go!

I own nothing except Maiha

Please read and review

...

...

...

I opened my eyes and saw that my mask was on and I was laying on a bed roll. I sat up and heard movement around me and turned to face the noise. The four ANBU were standing and Kakashi came over to me.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay, how long was I out?" I asked as I got to my feet slowly.

"Just a few hours. It's around midday now. We have made a plan that will take place after nightfall," he spoke as he steadied me.

I pulled off my mask and he did the same, letting me see what the plan was then I pulled my mask back on before he saw me wince. I sighed inaudibly as I gathered chakra to my mind and burned all the memories that I had seen from the five ANBU around me. It was always a stress on my mind when I actually used the Kenisho and I was grateful that I had made the jutsu so I could burn the memories that I didn't want or need. The only information I kept was what I learned for the mission.

* * *

-Nightfall-

We snuck towards the village, knowing that the rough Shinobi that were planning on trying to overthrow the Daimyo were going to attack at Midnight. It was shocking still that Yumio was a part of this plan.

There were five councilors and two rouge shinobis would be sneaking into their houses and kill the councilors and their families. One would be going to Yumio's to help him murder his own family. Each ANBU would take one house and make sure that the shinobi failed to assasinate the Daimyo. I was to be assigned to taking down Yumio and the one other rouge. We all had headpieces in our ears and intercoms that were in our masks so we could stay in contact with each other.

I snuck to Yumio's house and went in through the study, knowing that Yumio was headed there at that moment. I would use my own methods to get my part of the job done, manipulation. I cloaked myself and hid in the corner where all the shadows gathered as the old councilor entered the room.

He sat at his desk and flipped through the papers. He muttered a curse and went to another stack of papers.

"If you are searching for the paper for your secret plot against the Daimyo it is in the first pile at the very bottom," I laughed and he froze and turned to face me. "Yes, I know all about it, Yumio, but I didn't think you were so eager to kill Kiria and Byron."

"Who are you?" he growled and I walked out of the shadows.

"I am who I want to be. My name and all other information does not concern you because you either call off your back up rouge shinobi or I kill you," I smirked from behind my mask.

'_We have sighting of the rouge shinobi coming from the south. There are 12, Maiha be careful in case there are more being sent to your position,'_ one of the ANBU spoke over the radio.

"Choose quickly Yumio, I have teams around this village, ready to kill your idiots."

"I will kill all who oppose my plans, starting with you!" he growled getting to his feet. I pulled off my mask as I drew a katana and had him shoved against a wall and plunged into his mind.

_'You will not kill anyone!' _I snapped and he shook. _'You made the wrong decision the second you started this plan and you made up my mind the second you threatened your wife and nephew and stood up to get the blade in the couch to kill me!'_

"Wh...what are you?" he stammered.

"I'm your worst nightmare," I hissed before slitting his throat. _"_All positions get ready, the leader, Yumio is dead. He refused to change his mind, kill them all before any of the counsel dies." I snapped as i pulled my mask back on and pulled the paper about the plot out of the stack. "Don't let them get into the village."

_'We're on it,' _several voices came over the radio.

I walked out of the study to Kiria's room to tell her the news. She woke the second I turned on her light and saw Byron in the bed next to her. She whimpered as she saw me, making Byron wake.

"Kiria," I bowed. "I regret to inform you that your husband is dead. He was part of a plot against the Daimyo and had several rouge shinobi come to the village. My team are taking care of them, but I had to take care of your husband. I tried to make him change his mind to see that he couldn't just kill the Daimyo because they wouldn't agree to his ideas."

"You lie! My husband would never..."

"Read it," I tossed her the paper and she picked it up with shaky hands.

"Millie?" byron asked confused as he sat up.

"Sharp kid," I spoke coldly.

"I'm confused, aren't you blind?" Byron growled.

"It was a cover, I am a Shinobi from one of the nations who came to help save the Daimyo. I can see perfectly."

"Prove it," he growled.

"Unless you want to die, you cannot see my face," I laughed before turning to walk out of the room. "I am sorry Kiria and I hope you the best for your future." Then I left to join my team to take down the shinobi outside the village.

Four shinobi were left out of the twelve and I drew both Katanas and jumped into the middle of them and spun, beheading all of them at once. I heard laughter from the ANBU as they came into view from the trees. I sighed as i cleaned my blades on the clothes of a corpse and turned to them.

"Why did it take so long to finish them off?" I asked.

"We were just playing around with them. The other eight got killed by traps we set," one spoke as we turned to head back to the leaf.

"Our mission is complete. It will take two days to get back to the village then we have four days until the Chunin Exams. I know you all have places you are needed so lets get out of here," I spoke and we started running through the trees.

...

...

...

I am thankful for all those that completed my review challenge. I started laughing that I got all the reviews within two hours after updating the last chapter. Due to how fast that happened, I am upping the Challange to 20 reviews before I update again.

Have a nice day and I hope you are having fun with this story.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTER!**


	6. Curiosity in the Streets

Well my review challenge got met...kinda.

To **Abbie9413 (: **I will get to it. I just want people to learn that they can't just read a story with skipping reviewing. Many writers are acceptance writers so they need reviews to keep up having inspiration to write.

To **LovingShikamaru:** The reason that I didn't do a Kakashi X OC was because he is in his thirties and she is ten. That would just be a very bad pedophile coupling and some people like that but I don't If you want a Kakahsi X OC, one of my other stories 'A Ryuu Jinchi' has a little of that. Also a story you may like is Fascination by DirectionOfTime. It's in my favorite stories.

To **Kiteria:** Maiha is ten and two years younger than the rest of the genin. I hope the last chapter answered many of your questions and I hope that I can finish answering them as the story continues.

I thank you all for reading and reviewing the last few chapters and if you have any questions or comments, I'll try to clear things up like this.

I own nothing except Maiha

Please read and review

...

...

...

As Kakashi and I walked towards the Kage building, he ran his hand through his silver hair and sighed.

"I can't believe you dyed my hair," he muttered and I laughed.

"The mission has been completed with no problems. Besides, it was only a temporary dye," I smirked and he sighed

We past the secretary and headed down the hall and entered Sarutobi's office. The first think I saw was the blond, Uzamaki Naruto, sitting on the ground pouting while his two teammates and Yamato just sighed.

"Kakashi, Maiha, welcome back," Sarutobi said and the students turned to look at us. "Yamato, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir," Yamato bowed then left.

"Naruto, since you want a real mission, I'll let you escort a bridge-builder back to the Land of Waves."

"We'll take the mission," Kakashi spoke before naruto could speak up. Then he pulled Naruto to his feet and they left.

"How idd the mission go?"

"It wasn't a rumor, that's for sure. One of the councilors was furious that the others wouldn't listen to what ideas he had so he plotted against them and had rouge shinobi come in the middle of the night, planning to massacre the other councilors and their families. I had to silence the offending Councilor as my team took care of the rouge shinobi who were headed towards the village."

"Thank you Maiha, now... for your duties for the chunin exams," he clasped his hands together and rest his chin on them and looked at me seriously.

"Sir?"

"What do you know about Tailed-Spirits and Jinchuuriki?"

"Not very much. I know there is one in the village and can sense others throughout the other nations but it seems that if their within a certain radius, my ability to sense them mutes. I don't know why, but I think that it is some kind of subconscious defense mechanism. Why are you asking this?"

"One of the teams coming from Sunagakure, has a host among them. Your assignment is to tail him. I've read that the one-tailed Shukaku's host is very unstable and if angered in any way, he kills the one who angered him. He holds a gourd on his back and controls sand very well with just a thought. He never sleeps so at night is when I'm concerned that something could happen." He picked up a picture and handed it to me. "He is the youngest son of the fourth Kazekage, the red-haired one. Those are his siblings and teammates, Kankuro and Temari. The older son is a puppet master and the girl can control wind through her fan. Be cautious around all three of them, especially the host. Would you be willing to act this like a undercover mission like your last one?"

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes, even though he couldn't see.

"Other village Kages always feel threatened by a greater power and when that is held by a child, things can go bad. If you were to pretend like you did on your last misison, acting blind, then they'll never recognize you and your mission to follow the boy will go smoother. I can assign an ANBU to help you if needed."

"I request Totsu to be my back up, but at times I will wear my ANBU mask. As for the other Kages, they can feel threatened all they want. I can take care of myself easily without the use of my Kekkei Genkai."

"Your bravery rivals many," Sarutobi sighed.

"Fear doesn't help anyone, sir," I bowed before placing the picture back on the desk and leaving the office.

* * *

**The day before the Chunin Exams**

-With the Sand Host and Team-

He sat on the balcony while his teammates and older siblings fought in the hotel room. Even in a different village, it was always the same. He looked out over the leaf village and saw a hooded figure in the alley acroos the street, below him. Their shadowed face seemed to be turned up slightly to look at him. He wanted to kill them for being suspicious but that he was the one being suspicous about a single figure. An object flew past the red-haired genin and he caught it. It was a Kunai. He threw it back and the hilt hit his older brother in the head.

"Stop." he snapped, turing to look at his siblings and they froze. They stammered their apologies and moved to opposite side of hte room. He smirked and looked back towards the alley, only to find it empty.

**_'Are you curious, young one?'_** a voice laughed inside his head.

_'No, that person is no concern to me,'_ the boy growled back.

**_'Are you sure, they were watching us.'_**

_'How would you know? They were hodded and in the shadows. Who knows what they were looking at."_

**_'I say that because they are back but not alone.'_**

He looked and saw two figures farther into the shadows of the alley. The taller one wore an ANBU uniform and the cloaked figure was two and a half heads shorter than the male ANBU, which showed that they were a child. They started to move towards the entrance of the alley and his eyes widened a fraction. The smaller figure was actually a blind girl. Her mask covering from the tip of her nose up to cover half of the top of her head and her black hair went down to her waist. She held onto the arm of the ANBU and he led her down the street, catching her every time she stumbled on the stone path.

_'You were wrong beast. It was just a blind child in the wrong place at the wrong time.'_ he thought and heard a sigh of relief in his mind.

* * *

-Maiha-

I felt a hint of relief from my assignment as Totsu led me out of the alley and through the street.

After he had seem me, I moved farther back into the alley and summoned Totsu, using the intercom that was concealed by my mask and was in my ear. I had pulled off my hood and let Totsu lead me out of the alley so I could find a different position to keep an eye on my assigment. He would just think it was a coincidence that I had been in that alley.

I wouldn't let him see me again unless I had to interfere with something he does.

The boy was observant and good senses. I had heard scuffling in the apartment from his siblings and saw a Kunai fly past the boy's ear and he had caught it and tossed it back into the apartment before turning to even look where he had tossed it. I found a roof at least a mile away and sat on the roof, still having a good sight of the genin and felt his beast so that meant that within a mile, my senses muted. His beast seemed to be talking to him because his aura kept flaring.

...

...

...

I hoped you enjoyed it. It only gets better from here, I hope, I'm not exactly sure where this story will go and there may be tweeks in the story and lemons later on. I hope you stay and keep reading as it comes along.


	7. Midnight on the Roofs

I own nothing from Naruto.

Please read and review.

...

...

...

-With Sand Host-

He saw that blind girl a few times through out the tests, holding onto the ANBU who helped her. The Villagers of the leaf talked in hushed voices about her, seemed like no one recognized her and were confused at why she was being helped by an ANBU Black Ops and every now and then he saw her turn her head his way then disappear from view.

He didn't seem to be able to catch any threat from this girl or any aura around her. He could feel her chakra as if it was hitting him visibly and he and his beast started to get angry. There was something about this girl and he was going to figure it out.

* * *

-Midnight _(Right after Gaara kills Kinuta Dosu before 3rd test)_-

"Genin what the hell are you doing, murdering other genin while in this village?" a voice came behind him and he turned and saw an ANBU Black Ops in a white cloak on a roof across the street. Her mask was black with red detail. "Do I need to report you to Lord Hokage?"

His eyes widened as he recognized her chakra as it rolled along his skin. He got up from his spot next to the dead sound genin and stood to his full height and summoned his sand back to his gourd. She jumped onto the roof, about twenty feet away, and he saw two Katanas at her waist under the cloak as it billowed past her in the wind.

"You," he growled.

* * *

-Maiha-

To say I was surprised, was understatement. He glared at me and his one word made it sound as if he knew who I was. I crossed my arms, acting unfazed at his demeanor.

"What about me?" I spoke calmly.

"Your following me." it wasn't a question, it was if he truly believed he knew.

"What are you talking about?"

"You pretend to be a blind girl in the street, hanging onto an ANBU Black Ops..."

"Tsk, tsk, accusing me of being Millie, I should feel offended," I laughed, feeling playful.

"Your short for an ANBU."

"Your harsh for an icicle."

"And you are undisciplined for a top shinobi."

I smirked but then tensed as his sand came out of his gourd. I saw a smirk grace his face and the sand came at me. I jumped to behind him as I tossed off my cloak and smirked as I saw a pond below us. I signed with my leg hand as I drew one katana and as soon as all the water was in an orb behind me, I drew my other katana and manipulated the water.

It was like a dance, one move of my blades and the water obeyed my thoughts. The sand shot at me and I met it with water and the sand fell to the roof as mud. He growled and used his arms to move the sand faster. I moved my blades faster and met each move of his. Growling again, he drew a kunai and jumped over the mud at me. I dropped all the water over him to make sure I got all his sand wet then brought up my blades and met his.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"One that no one should mess with," I growled back just as feral.

His eyes narrowed, not getting the answer he wanted. He drew another kunai and lunged again. I jumped back a few feet and met his attack. He was skilled with taijutsu and I found that I couldn't do much more than block.i found myself at the edge of the roof with the sand host running at me. He lunged with one kunai and I blocked it with both swords so I didn't have time to block the other one that came at my face. I heard the crack of my mask and as it fell to the ground, broken, I felt blood roll down the side of my nose from the kunai that was in my brow a little.

* * *

-Sand Host-

He heard the mask crack as his kunai was impaled in her mask. The mask broke around the blade and fell to the ground as he saw blood roll down the face of a girl who couldn't have been more than a couple years younger than him. He pulled his kunai back and she didn't even flinch as her strange eyes were locked onto his.

He felt a tug in his mind and heard Shukaku whimper. The red-haired genin focused on the girl and saw the exact same pain in her eyes that he hid every day. Tears spilled over and mixed into the blood. As he studied the pain in her eyes, he felt a heaviness in his chest.

_'I'm sorry,' _he heared her small voice in his mind as her eyes started to close and she fell off the three story roof. He saw the ANBU that had been with her every day he had see. Her throughout the exams dash forward and catch her in his arms then jumped back as her katanas hid the ground. He picked up the blades then ran off holding the girl close.

At the genin's feet, the mask seemed to make the heaviness in his chest get heavier. He picked up the few fragments as he ran his chakra through his sand to dry it and put it back into his gourd. Then he appeared back at the hotel where his siblings were snoring loudly and sat on the couch after he pulled his gourd off. Her words and the pain in her eyes ran through his mind.

**_'What is it about that girl that keeps her in your thoughts?' _**his beast whispered.

_'It was as if she was in my head...as if she knew everything of my past. She didn't look at me out of fear, but sadness and understanding.' _he thought as he sighed and looked at the broken mask._ 'I felt a heaviness in my chest when I saw her cry for me.'_

**_'That is known as guilt, young one. I would say go find her but after seeing that ANBU there, she may be under protection. No one even tried to stop the fight.'_**

_'He probably had orders to not interfere.'_

**_'Lets hope so. Rest young one, I will not fight against you tonight.'_**

The sand host nodded and slouches against the couch and relaxed.

* * *

-Maiha-

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the ceiling of the guest bedroom of Hatake Kakashi. I touched my brow and felt a small scar under the fabric of my mask. I sat up and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I stood up and heard hushed voices in another room. I walked down the hall and saw Kakashi, Totsu, and a huge busty blond woman sitting on the couch.

"What are we missing?" Totsu asked. "We've gone over the information of that fight several times and it doesn't add up. What would make her go into a coma for five weeks?"

I leaned against the wall and cleared my throat, alerting them of my presence. They jumped in surprise and turned to look at me. I smirked and walked closer so I was standing behind Kakashi on the couch.

"Something very few people know about Kenisho Kekkei Genkai is that there is a point that our minds are possibly overloaded. That sand host has dealt with so much pain since he was born, I couldn't take it. My body shut down before his pain did some damage," I spoke doing the hand signs to rid my mind of the first point of view memories. "This jutsu let's me keep the memories if I wish but makes it all be in a third point of view instead of a first so it gets rid of all the emotions and thoughts and cuts back the detail of the memories."

"That is good," Kakashi spoke.

"If I've been out for over a month, we should go tell Sarutobi that I have recovered." everyone tensed and looked at the ground. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi stood and turned to face me. I lifted the fabric and looked at him. I saw his point of view in the attack during the third tests, the dome where Sarutobi was fighting Orochimaru, Sarutobi's battered body limp on the roof then the funeral. I closed my eyes and stumbled back against the wall. I pulled down my mask and clutched my head, not able to take any more as a whimper escaped my lips.

"Maiha..."

Kakashi tried to pull me into his arms but I pushed him away and ran to the guest room and locked it. I went to the window, opened it and jumped out as kakashi knocked on the door. I ran through the streets and to the Kage building, not able to accept what I saw. I entered the office and saw that it was empty except a single scroll on the desk that had my name on it, written in Sarutobi's handwriting.

MY DEAR MAIHA:

IF YIU ARE READING THIS NOW, THEN I AM NO LONGER THERE. DURING THE 2ND EXAM, OROCHIMARU ATTACKED ONE OF OUR GENIN SO I KNEW HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING SO I WROTE THIS. IM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TAKE HIM DOWN, NO ONE ELSE IS STRONG ENOUGH YET.

I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU THIS LONG AGO, I HAVE CONSIDERED YOU MY DAUGHTER FOR MANY YEARS. UNDER THE MEMORIAL STONE IN THE CEMETERY, IS A BLADE I HAD FORGED WHEN YOU HAD LEFT ON THAT TWO YEAR MISSION, BUT WHEN YOU RETURNED, I WAS TOO BUSY TO BE ABLE TO GIVE IT TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ON THE 5TH. IM SORRY I WON'T BE THERE ANYMORE IN BODY BUT I WILL ALWAYS BE THER IN YOUR HEART.

LOVE, YOUR FATHER

HIZUREN SARUTOBI, THIRD HOKAGE.

I slid to the ground as a choked sob escaped. He was forever gone and only one person was to blame. Ex-Nin, Orochimaru of the legendary sannin.


	8. Missions to Sunagakure

I own nothing from Naruto.

Please read and Review

...

...

...

-Kakashi-

Kakashi summoned Pakkun and he dashed towards the Kage building. In the office, Maiha was curled up on the ground, parts of her mask and cheeks, wet from tears. The silver-haired Jounin pulled the child into his arms and heard her whimper as she buried her face into his chest. He carried her back to his apartment and walked past questioning gazes and laid her on the guest bed.

In her hand was a wrinkled scroll. He relaxed her fingers and opened the scroll, noticing that it was from Sarutobi to her. The only thing that surprised him was the weapon and that her birthday was three weeks ago. He sighed and laid the scroll on the dresser and left the room.

-Two years after Chunin Exams Arc-

"Kakashi, I have a favor to ask of you," Maiha spoke as she entered the apartment.

The past couple years, Maiha did what she could to always be on missions away from the village. Not once had she gone to the cemetery to visit his grave or see if there really was a weapon in the monument there. After every mission, he'd start to see a little more of a smile on her face.

"What is it?" the silver-haired Jounin raised a brow as he looked at her.

"W-would you come with me to visit him?" she stammered.

Knowing that she meant Sarutobi's grave, he nodded. It was progress for the future. They left the apartment and walked over to the cemetery. They found his grave rather quickly and Maiha knelt before it, most likely saying a silent prayer.

"Maiha, you're not alone. There are many who have come to consider you part of their family," Kakashi spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder as she stood up.

"Yeah, name one," she whispered.

"There is me," he smiled as she turned to look at him. "I have come to think of you as a daughter."

She smiled as she turned towards the monument and lifted her mask to uncover her eyes. "Do you really think he left me a weapon?"

"There's only one way to find out," he spoke, nudging her towards the fire monument.

As they stood in front of the monument, he felt her gather chakra to her eyes and then her fingers trailed over a crack that had been there for many years. She smirked and drew one of her katanas and plunged it into the crack and they were met with the sound of air leaking out. The crack grew and slid down to reveal the hilt of a blade. She reached forward as she sheathed her katana and pulled out the blade. The sheath was blood red with gold embroidery. He eyed the blade and realized that if it was placed on the ground, it would go to her clavicle. She slid it partially out of the sheath and they saw that it was a double edged katana and along the flat of the blade, the Kanji for '_I'll always be in your heart'_ was etched into it. She smiled and a small laugh or sob escaped her lips. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder as she sheathed the blade and she closed her eyes and turned around as he pulled her into a hug.

"It takes time to fully accept the loss of a family member," he whispered, rapping his arms around her shoulders, being careful of the twin katanas.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"Maiha, Lady Tsunade needs you!" the voice of Neji echoed over the cemetery as he came running towards them.

Maiha moved quickly and pulled her mask down. I took her new blade and she unstrapped the twin katanas and strapped those to her waist then grabbed the new blade and strapped that to her back. As Neji got within 10 feet and deactivated his Byakugan, Maiha bowed to the both of them and then dashed off towards the village.

"Her eyes are strange…"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi snapped.

"I can see through that mask when my Byakugan is activated…."

"That is a subject we do not discuss. If she wanted people to know, then she would say something."

"Alright sir, I won't say anything," Neji bowed then walked off.

* * *

-Tsunade-

As Maiha entered the office, the Godaime noticed there was a new blade strapped to her back as her twin blades were strapped to her curved waist. Her hair was parted on the left, hiding a bit of her mask which was as black as her hair. Her Jounin pants had the bandages around her shins and disappeared into her black boots and on her left thigh for her kunai pouch. Her red tunic hugged her torso, showing how much she had grown in the past few years. Over that she wore a black haori that was open.

"You summoned me, Lady Tsunade?" She bowed.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. I need a scroll delivered to Jiraiya so he can deliver it to the Great Toad Sage. You are the only one who can track him quickly though I bet he is a few weeks worth of traveling from here."

"Very well, I'll leave immediately," she bowed and then Tsunade handed her the scroll and she disappeared.

"Are you sure she'll be able to do this mission?" Asuma whispered, entering the room.

"She's the only one who can, plus people who have never met her, will think she's blind and relies on her senses. Her Kekkei Genkai allows her to find people quickly. The Akatsuki will not give her a problem." Both Shinobi in the office looked out the window, hoping for the success of this mission.

* * *

-Maiha-

I dashed through the trees. I had been able to travel for three weeks, with no problem and now, an enemy decided to follow her. I stopped in the trees and dropped to the ground as two cloaked figures dropped down behind me. I turned slowly and studied them. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akatsuki blinked in surprise as they took in my appearance.

"We've been following a blind child?" Kisame growled in annoyance.

"Apparently so. Girl, how is it you are a Shinobi, being disabled?" Itachi snapped, activating his Sharingan.

"Good sense of hearing. Like bats, I use my senses to know where I'm going," I smirked, glad that Sharingan could not see through my mask.

"Intriguing, where's your team?"

"Just to the south, I'm scouting around and will meet up with them soon."

"Who's your captain?"

"Shiranui Genma," I spoke calmly, knowing that he was a few kilometers south with his own team. "So Uchiha, what do you want?"

"How do you know who I am when I've never met you and you're blind?"

"I can feel your Sharingan. I know a few people with the same type of chakra build around their eyes so it was obvious who you were."

"Come on Itachi, this blind girl doesn't concern our mission," Kisame whispered and pulled him off.

I rolled my eyes and locked my senses back onto Jiraiya's aura and started to run again, knowing that Naruto was using his Kyuubi chakra and it was starting to fluctuate.

* * *

-Jiraiya-

The fourth tail came out and Naruto lost control once again. The mini Chakra Kyuubi sauntered towards Jiraiya, who was trying to stay on his feet while he lost blood from his arm. The Kyuubi was about to lunge when a child jumped between them and hit the fox with a chakra infused blade, sending him into the rock face and knocking him out.

The child turned to him and sheathed her blade. He thought she was blind and frowned as she walked towards him. She touched his arm and pushed him to the ground. She searched through his bag and pulled out a few bandages and ointment then tended to the wound.

"Master Jiraiya," she bowed as soon as she was done. "I've been tracking you down for just over three weeks."

"Who are you?" He asked surprised.

"Maiha, child of the ANBU." She smiled then pulled out a scroll. "Lady Tsunade wishes for you to deliver this scroll to the Great Toad Sage. I had to sneak around two Akatsuki to get it to you."

"Thank you, we've been expecting this scroll." Jiraiya smiled then summoned Gamakichi. He handed the scroll to the toad and then released the jutsu without a word. "Are you blind Maiha?"

"Quite the opposite," she laughed as she walked over to the burnt Naruto and knelt next to him. He saw her sign for a jutsu that was unfamiliar to him then she pressed her hands to his chest, making his healing process ten times faster than when the Kyuubi's chakra would heal him.

"How did you do that?" Jiraiya asked surprised as Maiha got to her feet and scratched her cheek under the mask.

"I used the Kyuubi's chakra to speed up the usual healing. My eyes allow me to that and among other things," she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You're a Kekkaigen of the Hidden Night Rain, aren't you?"

"Yes, I was from the main family."

"How is the old man these days?" Jiraiya smiled.

"Dead. The whole village was destroyed ten years ago. I am the only one who was able to escape the assassins and the fire. I've been living in Konoha since I was three."

"I'm sorry, I knew Kouhai Shinaboku Kekkaigen," Jiraiya spoke sadly.

"If you knew him then my father must have trusted you many times," Maiha bowed. "Excuse me, I must return to tell Lady Tsunade the completion of the mission." Then she was gone.

* * *

-Gaara-

He felt a familiar chakra level as they started back towards Suna from one of the fire nation villages and switched directions. He could feel the confused aura's of his older siblings but didn't bother explaining things. He saw the girl running through the trees and send a small ball of sand and hit her in the back with it. As she was about to hit the earth, she angled her body and did a roll and landed on her feet. She turned slowly as the red-haired Chunin dropped from the trees.

"Haven't seen you for a couple years," He spoke and saw a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, you broke my ANBU mask. The village is still trying to get me a new one because of my disability," she smirked and Gaara caught the hint that she didn't want his siblings to know she could see them.

"Why did you say it?" he asked and her shoulders straightened.

"Sorry Lord Gaara but I'm on a mission. I do not have time to discuss past arguments right now," she bowed then disappeared into the trees.

"What's going on? Who's that blind girl?" Kankuro asked as they headed back to Sunagakure.

"It does not concern you," Gaara snapped.

"Did my brother get laid by some disabled girl?" Kankuro gasped.

SMACK!

The resounding thud of Kankuro being thrown into a tree echoed around them and Temari smirked. At least she knew somewhat of how much that girl changed him from one fight. He had told her about it because he was closer to her than Kankuro. The two younger siblings left the puppet master to fend for himself and get out of the hole in the tree.

* * *

-Maiha-

"Welcome back Maiha, were there any troubles on the mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Two Akatsuki came across my path but thought i was just some blind girl who snuck into the Chunin level so they left me alone. Then on my way back, I ran into the Kazekage and his siblings."

"Did anything happen? Kakashi had given me details with your past encounter with him."

"No ma'am, but he did imply that he wanted to talk when I am able to."

"Good, because you're taking eight ANBU to the sand village to help improve the discipline of their ANBU Division. You're uniform and new mask are in Kakashi's apartment in that room that you've been staying in and the 8 ANBU have been briefed and await your presence at ANBU HQ."

"Thank you ma'am," I bowed. "I'll dress then we'll leave immediately."

"Oh, and Maiha... Since your in charge of this mission, it is your responsibility to inform the Kazekage and myself of your progress. Your team will be the ones who actually help while you stay nearby and observe."

I bowed again then appeared in the guest room of Kakashi's apartment. I dressed into the black pants and undershirt then pulled on my red breast plate and long gloves then pulled on the mask and strapped my weapons into place. I appeared at HQ and assembled the 8-man team and we left for Sunagakure.

...

...

...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Harsh Training

I own nothing from Naruto.

Please read and Review

...

...

...

-Gaara-

"Lord Gaara, the leaf send ANBU Black Ops to help our division just like you requested," jounin came in smiling.

"How many and who is the leader?"

"There are nine total. I think the leader is a girl but what i do know is that the leader is dressed in black and red instead of the black and white uniform. They are shorter than the rest so I guess that they are younger than the others."

"Have the Captain of the team come up then lead the other eight to the ANBU building," Gaara ordered.

"Yes sir," the man bowed then left quickly.

It was quiet for a few minutes then the familiar chakra of the girl reached him as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The girl entered the room, wearing a mask almost identical to the previous mask. She bowed and then stood at attention as if she was dealing with her own Kage.

"I still don't know your name," he mused, making her laugh.

"Maiha," she replied.

"Are we able to talk now?" He asked and her shoulders relaxed slightly as she pulled her ANBU mask up so it rested on top of her head. the black fabric mask was still on and he could see the smile on her face.

"Are you anxious to finally try to figure me out, Lord Gaara?"

"Yes, first question. How was it possible to hear you in my mind before you fell?" He asked.

"Ever hear of the Kenisho Kekkei Genkai of the lost village hidden in the Night Rain? Once activated, only death can deactivate it. Making eye contact with anyone then every single memory, thought, emotion that person has ever had, I see and feel. Not only can I see everything; I could manipulate them, but the manipulation takes a great toll on my mind and body."

"Manipulate me," he spoke and he could feel utter shock and anger.

"No. You've had enough people trying to manipulate you in your past. Your pain was my pain when I looked at you last time and it put me into a coma for five weeks. I may know your past and have tried to forget it but if I looked again, it would come back and the same results would happen."

_'**Damn, she's been through a bit, if she's had to relive your**_**_ life_,'** shukaku muttered in his mind._  
_

Gaara got to his feet and walked over to the girl. Her aura showed her uncertainty as her face was turned towards him. He laid his hand on her cheek and slid his thumb under the mask and started to slid it upwards. Her breath caught in her throat and her form shook. He pulled it over her brow and saw the scar in the center of her mark.

He sighed inaudibly and then looked at her amethyst eyes which were directed to his chest since he was a head taller than her. He lifted her head and she closed her eyes and stepped away from him.

"Please don't make me do that. The first time was a complete accident that I wish didn't happen. You're the one who had attacked first and I only retaliated," she whispered as she lowered her head and moved the fabric back down over her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go check on my team."

He walked back to his chair as she left and he sighed.

_**'WHy did you want her to look at you, you knowing that it would cause her pain?'**_

_'I felt that I needed to express my guilt because I couldn't find the right words. That scar on her brow made it worse and knowing how much my past caused her pain,'_ Gaara sighed.

_**'Well if anything, I think you made her confused with how you pulled off her**_**_ mask_,'** Shukaku snorted. _**'Good news is she'll be here with her team for the next few months and she has to report to you about their progress.'**_

Gaara smirked internally at that thought as he pulled out a scroll to write Lady Tsunade that the team had arrived safely.

* * *

-Maiha-

I felt my face burn under the mask as I hurried to the ANBU building, my mind on Gaara. Why had he wanted me to look at him so desperately even after i had told him that it caused me pain? I growled and mentally slapped my forehead as I entered the training grounds. The Leaf ANBU had separated into different groups and teaching the Sand ANBU different techniques of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Seeing a group of 10 ANBU that were just watching everyone else, I frowned and walked over to them.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked them and they looked at me in surprise.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" one asked.

"Maiha, the child of Konoha ANBU and captain of the eight shinobi who are helping you out."

"Ma'am," they bowed. "We are weapon specialists and your men have limited knowledge of it."

"Well then I guess I will be working then," I smirked, drawing the twin Katanas at my side. "Get into a circle and I'll instruct you. I may be younger than your Kazekage but don't underestimate my talent."

Eagerly, they did as I instructed and drew their issued blades. I picked on each one of them, learning what knowledge they had through questions then started to spar. I went through the circle, doing a few techniques with everyone of them, switching it out so at the end of the session, all of them had been taught the same thing, just in a different order.

I whistled as I ended my sparing session and all the groups stopped and assembled before me. Each group assembled behind one of the Leaf ANBU. They all bowed in respect and I looked at each form. All of them were worn and chakra levels low. Their forms shook slightly as they held themselves at attention.

"All of you will rest up for a full day the day after tomorrow. I know all of you are at your limits in energy. Every other day this group of Sand ANBU will train with my men and myself. On the days you don't train, the rest of ANBU will train while you rest up. Keep in mind that we will push you to your limits if not past them. It will be hard but know that this is to strengthen your abilities. You are dismissed," I ordered and they all bowed again.

"Inspiring talk," one spoke, pulling off his mask, revealing that it was Kankuro.

I bowed to him, accepting the compliment. "Puppet Master, it is good to see you again."

"Who are you?" his face showed his astonishment.

"You ran into me a few days ago, when your younger brother hit me with his sand."

"You're the blind girl?"

"Why do people always assume that?" I asked looking at my team.

"Because you always have the upper part of your face covered Captain," one laughed and I shrugged.

"That's true. Kankuro, would you find a place for my men to stay at so they can rest up for tomorrow?"

"What about you?"

"I do not require sleep or food like you. Get the men rooms while I go update the Kazekage."

"Yes ma'am," Kankuro bowed then led the men off into the village.

...

...

...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Plotting Against the Drunken

I own nothing from Naruto.

Please read and Review

...

...

...

-Gaara-

"Damn bro, why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was a pain in the ass," Kankuro whined while teasing the young Kazekage. "Has she shown up yet to report?"

"No, she kill you?"

"I feel like she did, but I'm still here. It's weird though, she said she didn't require sleep or food like the rest of us. Do you know what that means? Maybe she's not human if..."

"Pathetic male," the voice of Maiha growled as she appeared behind Gaara's chair. "Who would ever be able to survive all your ranting? It seems like that is all you do. Oh, how as being thrown into that tree? I heard the impact on my way back to Konoha."

Kankuro's face darkened with anger and embarrassment as he got off the couch and stormed out of the room. He could feel her amusement and smirked as she shifted behind him.

"I don't think he likes me," she sniffed in fake sadness as she came into view, her ANBU mask in her hand. "Guess he doesn't like the fact that a 13 year old has superiority over him."

Gaara smirked and turned his chair to be able to look at her. "How was the first day?"

"No offense, but your men are weak. We only worked for a couple hours and all of them were depleted of chakra and I could see them shaking from the exertion. Your Sword specialists have a lot of talent already though when I worked with them."

"Lady Tsunade said that you weren't going to be helping, only observing..."

"None of my men have the knowledge of swords like I do," she laughed interruption his statement. "That group will come back for training the day after tomorrow while we train the other half of your men tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to have it so they work for a few hours and slowly lengthen the sessions so they can build up chakra and stamina."

"It's a good plan. Would you mind if I drop by to see some of these sessions myself?"

"They are your men, Lord Gaara," she smirked.

"Is it true you don't need sleep or food to restore your chakra and stamina?"

"Yes it's true. I only need those things if I had been severely injured. I take in energy from the environment around me and that is enough for my body."

"I did a little research on the Kenisho Kekkei Genkai and is it true that you are from the Kekkaigen clan?"

Her lips tightened as if she was trying not to say something or control herself. She pulled her mask back on and headed towards the door. He started to draw sand to block her way but without even looking she tossed a kunai at the red-haired Kazekage and it landed inches from his ear.

"Some things I will refuse to talk about and I don't appreciate the fact that you would use your sand to force answers from me. Why don't you cut my head off while you do it?" she hissed before leaving his office.

**_'She's right. Pushing her is the best way you could get hurt and I wouldn't stop her. Wether you accept it or not, she won't fall to your cold side and if she does attack you, I'll make sure you cannot use your sand. Treat her right if you want her to be nice back_.'** Shukaku growled.

_'You wouldn't even dare.'_

_**'The ability to control sand comes from me and yes I would**_**_ dare._'** he laughed.

* * *

-Maiha-

I checked in with my men and all of them were sitting in the living room of an empty house. There were three rooms with two beds in each plus the three couches in the living room. They were wearing only their pants and under shirts, their chest plates and gloves tossed into corners.

"You can be sloppy," I observed and they jumped to attention. "Relax, I only came to check on you. Did Kankuro get you what you needed?"

"Yes, Captain Maiha," one smiled. "He even brought beer which is in the fridge."

"If you decide to drink it, know that I expect you at the training grounds by 5 o'clock tomorrow after dinner. Right now we'll do short sessions so they can learn to gain more stamina and chakra in the sessions. Later on, we'll make them go longer. Don't get too drunk or I may just come and kick you all out of bed before the sun rises to start your training."

"Would you really do that?" one frowned.

"Try it and find out," I growled.

They froze and stared at me as I left the house and jumped up to the highest building and sat down and looked at the village. Around midnight, I looked towards the house where my men were staying and saw that they all were wasted and giggling like little girls. I sighed and felt like slapping my head.

"Hello Lord Gaara," I whispered, sensing him behind me.

He sat next to me and handed me a cup of Jasmine tea. "I'm sorry for earlier. It just confused me at why you acted so hostile to what i had mentioned."

"And your not used to people being so hostile to you," I smirked, pulling off my ANBU mask and he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, a lot has changed since we met two years ago. I wanted you to know that when I had pulled off your mask and tried to have you look. I wanted you to see the good and hoped that it would override my childhood."

I looked at him and saw him looking up at at the stars while he rested on his hands. I noticed the absence of his gourd and how relaxed he look sitting there. I looked down at the tea and took a sip.

"I can see the change. When you would used to be cold, heartless and kill anyone who insulted you, you sit here relaxed as you look at the sky. You didn't even try attacking me when I threw that kunai or talked down at you," I whispered, setting the cup on the roof. "Thank you for the tea."

I moved my hands to the base of my neck and undid the tie of my mask and pulled off the fabric. I felt his gaze on me and wanted to smirk but used an excuse to do it.

"My men are going to go through hell tomorrow," I smirked looking towards the house again.

"Why's that?"

"Your brother brought them beer, and now their wasted. I told them that if that happened I'd pull their butts out of bed before sunrise and work on their training. Guess they didn't take me seriously."

"I may just have to come see this," he laughed and I looked towards him but kept my eyes on the kanji mark on his brow. "Is it that painful to look at someone else's past?"

"When it's like your's? Kinda," I sighed and looked back down at my hands.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable and I hope to enjoy seeing you kick those men out of bed."

"Care to help?" I smiled, a plan running through my mind that could use his help.

"What did you have in mind?"

...

...

...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Ambush on the Village

I own nothing from Naruto.

Please read and Review

...

...

...

-No one's point of view-

Gaara and Maiha walked into the house and Maiha nodded to the young Kazekage as she went to open all the bedroom doors. They were all sprawled out on top of their beds, snoring loudly. Gaara summoned his sand and wrapped each shinobi like a cocoon then followed Maiha out of the house and to the training grounds. He leveled each cocoon about four feet off the ground then retracted his sand quickly so they could fall onto their backs.

They all groaned and scrambled to their feet disoriented and stumbled back and forth. Maiha tossed their issued blades at them as well as their masks and they looked at her incredulously as they picked up their things. Gaara could tell that she was forcing not to laugh as she crossed her arms and stood by him.

"I told you all that I'd drag your sorry butts out of bed if you got wasted. Lord Gaara is going to help me today with the training. You all need to learn how to sufficiently use a blade just like the ANBU we're teaching. I don't care how shitty you feel, you will work until I say. If you try to take a break, whine, or fall over in your states, I will make the training last til the sun goes down," Maiha snapped as she drew her long double edged katana and a dagger that had been hiding against her lower back under the chest plate.

Gaara drew his sand and started attacking the shinobi like Miaha and he had talked about all night. Both attackers could sense that the hungover shinobi were trying with all their might to not make any noises as they blocked the attacks. Gaara let his sand follow movements from the night before as he watched Maiha spar five of the shinobi. Wondering if she was on full alert, he sent a strand of sand at her, which she dodged by rolling to the side and it hit one of the shinobi in the chest, throwing him across the field.

Smirking, the young Kazekage sent more trails of sand which she dodged perfectly, never even turning her face to look at him, while she attacked her men.

* * *

-Maiha-

I couldn't help but smile behind my mask every time I felt Gaara testing my senses with his sand. Soon all five shinobi I was fighting were unconscious by his sand and I turned to look at him and laughed. He was staring at me while his back was to the three remaining men and his sand was still fighting him. He finally uncrossed his arms and knocked all three unconscious.

I walked past Gaara and he followed me as we left the eight shinobi to deal with themselves when they woke up. In the village, many people were already awake so we decided to pick up some breakfast and took it to the highest roof which we had been on last night to eat.

"I'd hate to be on your bad side in the mornings," Gaara teased and I laughed as I pulled off my ANBU mask.

"I did warn them," I defended myself as I started eating.

Gaara shrugged as he smirked, eating his own breakfast.

* * *

-Maiha-

We had the training sessions going from dawn until dusk with one break at midday for lunch. They were showing a lot of progress as we made the training become harsher. At the end of the days, the Sand ANBU still had a third of their chakra and energy. Every night, Gaara and I would sit on the roof tops and just relaxing since neither of us slept. I learned that he really was a nice guy, people just misunderstood him because of being a Jinchuuriki.

-Two Months Later-

I stood at the entrance, staring at the patterns of the sand in the light of the dying sun while medics put Kankuro and his puppets on stretchers and carried him back inside. I had pulled off both masks so I could use the full potential of my Kenisho to figure out the patterns of the fight. I knew that Kankuro had been poisoned and there wasn't much hope unless Lady Chiyo came down from the hidden building within the cliffs.

I frowned and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over carefully and saw Gaara. He was looking at me, letting a little concern show through.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I never sensed him coming," I frowned. "All I can tell you is that he is a puppet user as well like kankuro. I don't know if there is an antidote for the puppet poison. Lady Chiyo has been notified of the situation. What if there are more attacks coming and they know something about my Kenisho and playing with weaknesses that I don't know of yet?"

"I highly doubt that there are weaknesses..."

"But there are. I already know one for sure. Once I'm with in a mile radius of a host, I can no longer sense them in any way. The only way I know that it's you all the time is because of your sand. What if something is going to happen, something worse?" I closed my eyes and clenched my fists.

"Maiha, look at me. I need you to see something," Gaara whispered urgently. "I feel like I need you to know now."

I whimpered and lifted my eyes to his teal ones. His memories hit me again but at half scale. I noticed that he was trying to push certain memories towards me and I searched through them. I felt his guilt from hurting me on the rooftops during the chunin exams, all the curiosity, all the gentleness every time he was watching me and the nights we spent watching the stars. He felt a bond with me that no one would be able to truly understand, the start of a relationship.

I closed my eyes abruptly and took a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You've had a lot on your mind the last two years, haven't you?" I laughed gently and looked back at him, not afraid to do so any more.

"You could say that," he smiled a little.

I sensed someone coming and turned towards the desert as I pulled my fabric mask back down. Some one came through the Suna Gates and cleared his throat.

"Pardon me Lord Gaara, Captain Maiha, but Lady Chiyo has come down to tend to your older brother. The Daimyo also requests your presence while the ANBU requests Captain Maiha's presence for the night training," the man spoke quickly.

"Very well," Gaara spoke calmly although he sounded slightly irritated then the Jounin ran back to the village. "Guess you'll be busy all night, won't you?"

"Yeah, but as soon as your done with your duties for the night, you can come watch," I spoke as we headed back towards the village.

"I may have to do that. I'd miss your company too much," he whispered and i laughed at how innocent he sounded.

"Oh, Gaara, what am I going to do with you?" I smiled, elbowing his side.

"You'll say you'll give me a chance," he spoke confidently and I stopped walking and looked at him.

His eyes held full seriousness about the statement as he looked at me. I tried to form a sentence but my mind was blank. I closed my mouth and took a few breaths trying to think properly but he started laughing at me.

"You can think about it while you train my men," he smiled then left me at the edge of the village in the swirl of sand.

I appeared at the training grounds, knowing that this night was going to be a long one.

* * *

-Three hours after Sunset-

I was standing on the edges, watching them go through the obstacle courses that my men had been working on all day when I sensed Gaara's aura flare. I looked towards the village and saw a huge sand cloud over the village and an explosion hit the top of the cloud. I whistled for everyone to stop as I dashed towards the village. I was unable to sense these enemies for some reason. I saw a blond flying on a huge white bird as he fought with Gaara.

Gaara had himself encased in an orb of sand while sand still shot out at the enemy then I heard another explosion. I watched horrified as Gaara's orb started to fall towards the ground and I saw him fall before the enemy caught him with his bird. I jumped onto the buildings and was about to jump after him until several hands held me back.

"You won't be able to do it alone, Captain Maiha. That man was able to defeat our Kazekage with detonation clay and he would surely be able to defeat you," one of the ANBU that I had been training said.

"I wasn't able to sense him..." I whispered brokenly as darkness claimed me.


	12. End of the Sunagakure Mission

I own nothing from Naruto.

Please read and Review

...

...

...

-Sand Siblings (day after Kazekage Retrieval)-

"I wasn't able to sense him..." Her words ran through his mind. The ANBU that followed under Maiha said that those had been her last words before she fell unconscious the night of Gaara's capture.

Gaara sat at his desk wearily, listening to Kankuro and Temari tell him what happened the past three days. Most of it was about the Leaf's help saving both him and Kankuro. He hadn't been able to go to the hospital and check on Maiha who was still out. Finally, his siblings stopped talking and waited.

"Has there been any news on Maiha's condition?" Gaara asked and his siblings looked at each other sadly.

"Sorry little brother, she's still out. I wonder if she really does need sleep," he teased trying to lighten the mood. "I remember Kakashi saying something about her actually sleeping a few years back. Wonder if she has a wound that can't be found..."

"Kankuro, quiet," Temari whispered. "Gaara, come back to the house after you visit her and I'll get some dinner for tonight. I know you've been meaning to, just been unable since your return."

Gaara nodded and smiled a little as he watched his sister drag his brother out of his office. He got to his feet, still slightly unsteady and headed out of the office to the hospital. Once he was there, a nurse squeaked in surprise and led the way quickly down the hall to the ICU. He past two of Maiha's men who stood outside the unit doors and once inside he walked over to the only room being used. Maiha had on her fabric mask and had several IVs in her left arm and hand. He studied the machines while the nurse wrote something down on the clipboard that was at the foot of her bed before leaving quickly.

He touched her right hand while he used his other hand to pull up her mask. He placed his hand on her soft cheek and slid a finger across her eyelids. He felt her hand move under his and he traced the bones of her cheek, making her hand move again. Curious at this reaction, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her branded mark before pulling back and seeing her eyes open a fraction. Gaara found the call button and pressed it as he wrapped his fingers around hers and pulled the mask back down as the nurse came into view.

"Did you need something, Lord Gaara?"

"She's waking..."

"I'm not deaf, you nit," he headed her grumble softly as she squeezed my hand. "I hate hospitals though for this reason. They think something is wrong every time I have a mind overload because of Kenisho."

She released my hand and plucked out the IVs and sat up, pulling off the other wires. She ran her fingers through her slightly messy hair then turned her face to the nurse who seemed slightly surprised. Gaara felt like growling while Maiha hung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Where's my uniform?" she growled at the nurse and she pinked a shaky finger at a cupboard in the room. "Great now get out and close the door."

The nurse scrambled out and the door closed. Maiha laughed as she slid off the bed and walked over to the closet and pulled out her uniform. She slid her pants on under the hospital gown before he turned to give her some privacy. He heard the rustle of clothes before she came around the bed to the mirror and grabbed her ANBU mask.

"Did you have to be so harsh to that nurse?" Gaara asked.

"You wake up and find yourself in a hospital," she growled as she opened the door and left the room, carrying her mask at her side then she saw the two ANBU at the door. "You two, go back to the house and rest."

"Yes, Captain Maiha." they bowed then left quickly.

"So you just plan to walk out?" Gaara asked.

"Nope," she smirked.

"Oh really what's your plan?"

"You're signing the discharge papers." He smiled at that as they walked to where the nurse sat putting a couple papers together.

"Lord Gaara will you be signing these?" the nurse stammered as she looked at Maiha nervously. He nodded and signed them before walking out with Maiha.

* * *

-Maiha-

"How do you have a mind overload because of your eyes?" Gaara spoke careful of his words.

"Seen too much without doing my jutsu to clear my mind of unneeded information. I was training your men at night, not exactly fun but necessary," I grimaced. Then I see the sand dome over the village and your capture. What else is my already stressed mind going to do?"

"I'm sorry," Gaara whispered as we jumped up to the roof we always sat on.

"The worst part is that I couldn't sense anything at all and now I can sense you like I can any other person. What happened?" I looked at him.

"Somehow the Akatsuki were able to extract the Shukaku, but in the process I lost my life. Lady Chiyo was able to bring me back by giving her life to me."

"Shukaku is gone?" I blinked in surprise.

"Why does it not surprise me you worry about that rather than me dying," he laughed softly.

"Well you're here now, that is what matters," I spoke, recovering from the shock and looked at the setting sun.

"Have you thought about what I had said before the second attack?"

I shook my head and pulled off my fabric mask.

"What are you planning?" he whispered as I turned around to face him. "I don't know what seeing the extraction may do…"

"I've gotten stronger and have learned how to bypass the emotion problem. Besides, I know you love seeing my eyes not hidden," I smiled.

"Maiha, I died…"

I silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. He blinked in surprise and I pulled my hand back and did my jutsu as I locked onto his teal eyes.

* * *

-Gaara-

He felt her in his mind as she held her jutsu which was cancelling out the emotions. Her face remained blank as she was locked into his memories. He straightened up, his face coming closer to hers. She closed her eyes and let her hands fall to her lap and took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked, touching her cheek.

"Yes," she smiled as her hand came up and held his hand to her cheek. "I wasn't expecting that though. I want to kill those Akatsuki even more."

"Captian Maiha!" two ANBU from her team landed on the roof behind her and bowed. "Training has been completed with the Sand ANBU and we sent Lady Tsunade a message since you were unable to."

"Very well, get your things together, we leave tomorrow," Maiha spoke, lowering her head and closing her eyes as she lowered his hand to her lap.

"Yes ma'am," they bowed then left.

Maiha grabbed her fabric mask and pulled it back on before pulling on her ANBU mask as she stood up. She turned towards the setting sun and muttered under her breath several curses.

"You really have to leave?" Gaara asked as he stood up as well.

"Unfortunately yes, since my team notified her, she'll be expecting us in the next couple days, but for tonight, I feel like actually sleeping," she sighed. "Mind if I crash at your place?"

"Not at all," Gaara smiled as they jumped off the roof.

He led the way to his place and let her in before himself. She pulled of both of her masks and set them on the coffee table. Then she tugged off her gloves and chest plate and put them next to her mask. She followed him down to his room and sat on the bed as he walked into the closet.

* * *

-Maiha-

As soon as he walked into his closet, I slid under the covers and braided my hair. He came back out wearing only a pair of pants and I felt my face heat up a little as I saw his firm chest. He turned off the light then came over and laid next to me.

"How long has it been since you slept?" I asked.

He rolled onto his side to look at me before answering. "Since I was five."

I rolled onto my side and propped myself on my elbow as I looked at him. I kissed his cheek before lying back down. I smiled as I saw the pink tint spread across his cheeks and he smiled softly as well. He propped himself onto his elbow and looked down at me as one hand came to my cheek. My smile faded some as he lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Gaara, I want to sleep," I pouted and he shook his head.

"I don't know when I'll see you next."

"Gaara…"

"I want you to remember me, Maiha," he whispered before kissing me again.

I closed my eyes as I tangled one of my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me and he deepened the kiss. I ran my other hand along his back and side as he pressed his upper body against mine. He shivered slightly as he hesitantly traced my lips with his tongue. He plunged his tongue into my mouth as he shook against me while my hand trailed lightly across his skin.

Finally we broke away gasping and he laid his head on my chest and took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes again. I ran my fingers through his hair as I regained my oxygen and felt him relax as sleep started to claim him. I closed my eyes again and drifted off as well.

* * *

-Gaara-

He opened his eyes and saw the sunlight hitting the wall. Maiha laid on her side infront of him with her back pressed against his chest and he could feel her steady heartbeat. His left arm was under her head like a pillow while his right was slung over her waist. He felt her hair tickle his stomach as she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. She smiled as she looked up at him and shifted closer.

"How did you sleep?" she whispered.

"Pleasant," he smiled kissing her brow.

She took a deep breath and sighed sadly. "I don't want to leave."

"I know, but our duties to our villages come before relationships."

Gaara sighed as well as she sat up and got out of the bed. She stretched her arms above her head then looked back at him and smirked. She looked like she was studying him before she moved and crawled back onto the bed and kissed his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto him as he kissed her deeply.

"Gaara!" the voice of Temari made Maiha jump in surprise as she got back off the bed. Gaara slid out of bed and hurried into the other room as Temari walked into the entry hall. "Why didn't you come over last night?"

"I got distracted," he replied as they walked into the kitchen. He felt Maiha walk past and into the living room to get her things while he talked to Temari.

* * *

-Maiha-

I pulled on my boots and chest plate before I grabbed my fabric mask and pulled it on. I heard temari talking to Gaara and smiled as I pulled on my mask. I heard them coming back into the living room as I finished pulling on my gloves.

"Maiha, you're finally awake!" Temari gasped in surpsie. "Why didn't you just tell me she woke up?"

"He fell asleep, he couldn't exactly do anything about that,"I smiled. "I must go make sure my men are up and ready. Thank you both for letting us come and help."

"You're leaving?" Temari growled.

"Our mission is complete and Lady Tsunade is expecting us," I bowed then left.

At the house where the eight ANBU were staying, they were just barely getting out of bed. They all bowed to me as I strapped my blades to me.

"I'll be waiting at the gate. We don't want to keep Lady Tsunade waiting," I spoke then left quickly. I walked though the Suna gates and stared out over the desert as I felt a familiar presence appear behind to me and ran his hand down my arm. I turned around to look at him and saw sadness and hatred. "I don't like this anymore than you do."

"I know," he sighed then slid something around my neck then showed me the vial at the end of the chain. "This has some o my sand in it. If you need something, break it and I'll come find you."

"Thank you Lord Gaara," I bowed formally as my men appeared around us.

* * *

-Gaara-

He watched as the team start running off into the desert, Maiha in the back. She turned and waved before catching up to her team and took point as they headed back to Konoha. He sighed and turned back towards the village only to see Temari walking towards him.

"Between meeting her, Naruto, becoming kazekage, and beastless, you have changed a lot little brother," she smiled and he nodded. "Don't look so sad, she'll be back soon. Especially if she cares for you as much as I have seen."

"How would you know that?" he growled annoyed, thinking she was just trying to make him feel better.

"I've seen the two of you on the roofs, talking all night. I've seen the look in your eyes when you look at her and I saw the concern and guilt when you came back and heard that she was in the hospital. Trust me little brother, she'll find a way to come back."

"Thank you Temari," Gaara smiled a little and they walked back towards the village.


	13. Smoke Bombs and Babysitting

Back at the village, Tsunade kept sending me on missions to the other lands and every time I tried to talk to her she'd start drinking and send me on another missions that would las a few months. After close to two years of this, I was fed up with her. As soon as I returned from my latest mission to the Land of Snow, I walked into her office not caring that Team Kakashi was there.

"Can I help you, Maiha?" tsunade looked surprised.

"I have had it with you and your drinking and sending me on a mission every time I come into this fucking office. You don't even consider how people feel about how you run this village. When your not drunk and are willing to talk normally with me, I'll be on the cliff," I snapped, leaving the whole room in shock.

I settled down to meditate and send my mind towards Suna and felt Gaara's annoyance that mirrored mine. I hadn't been able to even write to him because of all my missions. I started coming up with a plan when I could sense Tsunade and was surprised that she didn't smell intoxicated.

"I'm listening Maiha," she spoke as she sat next to me.

"You have me doing useless missions and want me to help the villages but you still neglect many things. You have an alliance with Sunagakure but don't seem to understand that they are not as strong as they used to be since the kazekage no longer has a tailed spirit. I want to be of use and helping them was a good mission two years ago."

"Maiha, let me ask you this... Is this because you love helping people or because of something that happened with the Kazekage?" Tsunade asked quietly. "I have received letters from Lord Gaara's older sister, asking that I send you back. She seems quiet desperate the past couple months and the other day I received a letter from Kankuro. What happened while you were there?"

I sighed and looked at my hands. "Since neither of us slept, we talked almost every night and grew closer. Before he was captured, he told me that he cares deeply for me and I feel the same. I feel like I belong there more than I do here."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" tsunade snapped.

"Uh, because you wouldn't listen because you were drunk and sent me out for another mission," I growled.

"So... You want to go back to be with him?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," she smiled as she jumped to her feet. "Pack your bag and head back. I won't reply to the sand siblings because they are snippy. I'll let you tell them when you arrive. I'll fill out the paperwork for you to resign from all Leaf duties and transfer papers. Don't let me catch you wearing your ANBU mask ever again," she growled, half-heartedly as I stood.

"Thank you ma'am," I smiled as I pulled off my ANBU mask and made it dissolve in my hands. The. I jumped off the hokage heads and dashed to Kakashi's apartment to pack. He was not there so I wrote a letter to him before leaving and jumping across the roofs of the village.

* * *

-Temari-

Since the day Maiha had left, gaara became cold like he used to be and growled a lot but didn't use his sand. I wrote to the Leaf many times but never got a reply back. Two years with no contact with Maiha or information about her location was hard. He refused to sleep and sat on the tallest roof and stared out over the sand. The past few weeks he started to eat less at meals and that was when I really noticed that he cared for her on a deeper level than I had thought.

"Temari, could you take over today?" gaara asked as he stood wearily from his seat and pulled off his kazekage cloak and laid it on the desk.

I looked at him and nodded sadly as I got off the couch. I was a few feet away from him when there was a poof of smoke right behind Gaara and I heard a surprised sound from him. I was about to draw a kunai but saw the smiling half masked face of Maiha as her arms were wrapped around Gaara's neck. Gaara's shocked face made me want to laugh.

"Hi," she smiled brightly as if she was a kid.

"That was unexpected," I laughed.

"Sorry it took so long," she sighed. "Everytime I went to take to Tsunade she'd send me on another mission and always seemed drunk when I returned. Yesterday I finally snapped and she let me come back. I no longer have any ties to the Leaf."

"Wow... What about all the letters I sent?" I asked.

"Tsunade said she refused to answer any of them because she felt as if they were snippy," Maiha smiled. "I don't ever have to go back if it makes anyone happy."

She kissed Gaara's cheek before letting him go but the second she let to, Gaara spun around and pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair against her neck.

"Take it somewhere else," I laughed and heard Gaara growl at me. "Gaara I already agreed to take over today. Go home and eat and rest. Don't think I haven't noticed your lack of appetite." Maiha waved to me then they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where's Gaara?" Kankuro came into the office.

"I think they went home," I smiled. "Maiha just popped up out of the blue a few seconds ago. You missed his reaction, it was priceless."

"That's good, so I expect we wont see much of them the next couple days?" Kankuro smirked.

"Who knows?" I smiled as I sat at the desk. "Don't even try to leave and find them. It's been hard on both of them Kankuro. Tsunade was always drunk when Maiha tried to talk to her and the old woman would send her on another mission. She kissed him though when she arrived."

"Wow...how deep is this relationship?" Kankuro asked surprised.

"I don't know but it seems deeper than we ever thought. You will stay here where I can see you. I will not have you be beaten by those two."

"Fine," Kankuro laughed as he laid down on the couch and was snoring in seconds.


	14. Not Allowed to Touch

To** intercooler:** it's not Teasing per say and I loved your review on the last chapter.

To **Brittany: **a lemon can be put as many things like any kind of sexual contact.

Thanks to all those who reviewed to my questions and a see a few chapters left.

I do not own anything except Maiha.

Please read and review.

...

...

...

...

At the house, Gaara grumbled as Maiha made some dinner. She told him that he could not touch her til he ate and rested. He was laying on the couch, on his stomach with his head turned so he could watch her and study her. He was happy she had returned and kept using his sand to touch her cheeks and hands.

"Gaara," Maiha growled warningly and Gaara pulled the sand back.

"What do you expect me to do Maiha? I've missed you like crazy," Gaara whined as he propped himself on his elbows.

"I'm not leaving, so be patient until after you eat."

She smiled at him before finishing putting the vegetables in the pan to saute them with the chicken. She pulled two plates and served the Chicken Stir Fry and came into the living room and handed him his plate and chopsticks. She sat on the couch opposite the table and started eating quiet. Gaara groaned inwardly and started eating as well, knowing she wouldn't let him near her until she said so. After they were finished eating, she picked up the plates and went the kitchen to clean up.

"Go get some rest Gaara," she called as she washed the plates and pan.

"Maiha..."

"Temari said that you haven't been eating very much and I knew you haven't been sleeping. I could feel your agitation all the way in the leaf. Don't think I haven't been checking up on you just because I haven't been able to write or visit," she growled and he got to his feet and walked down to his room and laid down after pulling off his shoes and shirt.

* * *

-Maiha-

I smiled as Gaara walked down to his room and finished cleaning up then walked over to my bag that was sitting behind the couch and pulled out a tank top and changed in the living room quickly then silently walked down to Gaara's room. He was under the covers and I knew that he was still awake. I slid in next to him and his arms came around me and pulled me against his bare chest.

"Now rest," I whispered, kissing his cheek and snuggled closer to him.

"Maiha...?" he asked, he seemed to be nervous.

"What is it?" I asked propping myself onto an elbow to look down at him and he rolled onto his back. He pulled off my fabric mask and tossed it somewhere on the floor. I looked at his past and sighed, knowing that he really did have a hard time with me leaving the village.

"I love you," he smirked.

"Hm," I hummed as I traced his cheek, making sure to not look into his eyes. "The last couple years have been difficult for me... It seemed like I never had time for anything because of missions... I could sense you but had no way to contact you besides the sand but I knew that i didn't have time to be able summon you while on missions." I ran my fingers over the Kanji tattoo and his eyes closed as I started to lightly run my fingers over his eyelids. "I didn't want to leave you because... well, because I have come to love you as well."

I kissed his forehead as my hand slid down to his chest. One of his hands came to my waist as the other slid across my neck into my hair and pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. I shifted so I was on my knees and hand and hovered over him. He tugged me and I had to lift my leg and put it on the other side of him so I didn't fall. I felt his hands sliding down my waist as he slid his tongue into my mouth.

I shivered as his hands slid under my tank top and traced along the curves of my hips. I pulled back for air and rested my forehead on his chest as he slid his hands over my skin. His hands slid to my back and pulled me closer so there was no space between us and I lifted my head and kissed him again. He tightened his grip on my waist and rolled so he was on top and plunged his tongue into my mouth. One of his hands slid down my side and gripped my leg and brought it around his waist as he ground into me.

I growled as I slid a hand into his hair and pulled him closer as my other hand slid across his chest. His hand slid from my thigh when I wrapped my other leg around him and his hand came to push my tunic up and we broke for air so he could pull off my top and toss it off the bed. He came to devour my torso as his hands slid across my stomach roughly and moved up to squeeze my breasts through my bra. I moaned and he pulled me up so I was sitting up and he unclasped my bra and tossed it off as well before his head came down and brought one of the pert buds into his mouth as his hand came to squeeze the other as he pushed me back onto the bed. My hands came to the pillow under me and I grasped the edges as I sank into his ministrations.

* * *

-Gaara-

She moaned again as Gaara switched to suck on the other pert bud as he slid his free hand down her torso and pulled her pants down past her hips and her legs released his waist. He felt her shiver under his touch as he got her pants past her hips and down her thighs. Then he slid his hand between her thighs, making her gasp in surprise. He released her breast and looked at her. She was holding onto the pillow under her head and her head was turned to the side. She was breathing slightly harder as he slid a finger against her clit and she writhed.

She looked at him through half-slitted eyes and he smirked sliding a finger inside of her core. She shifted and kicked off her pants and he pushed her legs apart as he kissed her deeply. Her hands came away from the pillow and slid down his chest until she reached his pants as he slid a second finger inside her. He felt the button being undone and tried and failed to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine. He felt her chuckle as she felt the shiver and slid his pants past his hips, her fingers sliding along his sides as lightly as a feather.

"Maiha..." he whispered as he gasped for air and pulled his fingers out of her and looked at her eyes that held mischief. She slid his pants past his thighs and he shifted above her, letting her slid his pantfather past his knees. Then her fingers slid back up his thighs and he kicked off his pants the rest of the way to the pile of cloths on the floor.

"Please make me yours," Maiha whispered. "I don't want anyone else to be with me like this."

Gaara leaned forward and kissed her deeply as he positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer and he plunged deep inside of her, breaking her barrier. She whimpered and he pulled back to look at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her eyes were closed as she took a few shaky breaths.

"Maiha?"

"I'm okay, just don't move for a few seconds," she whispered.

"You sure?"

"Oh shut up love, you're just well endowed," she smirked as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Okay just go slow so I can adjust."

He pulled back slowly til he was almost out of her then slid back in all the way, watching her closely for signs of pain. She closed her eyes and he felt her fingers tighten in his hair. When he felt her move to meet him in one of the thrusts, he took that as a sign to go faster. A beautiful moan escaped her lips and he kissed her deeply as he sped up more as he felt his hot member start to throb signaling that he was close to a release. Maiha wrapped her legs around his waist and he plunged deeper into her as he brought one hand down and used his thumb to play with her clit, determined to make her come first. She cried out and he growled as her walls clamped around his cock as she came, triggering his own release and he shoved himself in as far as he could go and released his seed within her womb before collapsing on her.

He rolled them onto their sides and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her brow. She giggled as she shifted against him, making his cock become hard again. He growled and thrusted deeply into her making her moan. She pushed him over and straddled him easily, her hands resting on his lower stomach.

"Surely one release isn't all you have," she taunted as she rocked her hips.

"You little hellcat," he hissed as she lifted herself and plunged back onto him.

She just smirked and continued her slow thrusts til he growled and met her half way before pulling out of her and rolling her onto her stomach and he knelt behind her and plunged back into her roughly. She was on her hands and knees and thrusted backwards and met his thrusts as he dug his fingers into her hips. As they came again he rolled them onto their sides again and pulled her to his chest.

"We both need rest," he whispered in her ear. "I love you Maiha."

"Hm, I love you too gaara," she smiled and he used his sand to pull the covers over them as they drifted off into a deep sleep.


	15. Kenisho Suspicions

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please read and review.

...

...

...

-Temari-

"I'm hungry, why can't we go to the house to eat?" Kankruo whined.

"Because I know you would try to figure out what's going on between Gaara and Maiha. Give them agrew days, Kanki. If your hungry then we can go into town but we won't invaded Gaara's privacy. He tried to kill you before because of you being nosy."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Kankuro sighed running a hand through his hair. "But howswill we know that she's not on a mission to hurt Gaara?"

I blinked in surprise that he'd even say such a thing but then again, Maiha never told anyone much about herself. I knew she didn't originally come form the Land of Fire but she was loyal to Konohagakure for many years.

_'I no longer have any ties with the Leaf,' _Maiha's words ran through my head.

"Kankuro, have you ever seen Maiha take off that mask?" I asked as I picked up a scroll gaara always looked at when he wasn't busy.

"No why?" Kankuro came over and looked at the scroll. "Kenisho? What's that?"

"It's a Kekkei Genkai, the eyes of truth and deception. I've seen her take her mask off twice, both with Gaara," I narrowed my eyes.

"You think she's tricking us?" Kankuro asked.

"Let's go," I jumped to my feet and ran out the room with Kankuro on my tail.

We dashed through the streets dodging the villagers who were out to the house. It was unfortunate that the house was quite a ways from the Kazekage Offices. I opened the door and we hurried quietly to Gaara's room. I opened the door and walked in but froze. I heard Kankuro gasp behind me and the two occupants in the bed stirred and looked at us. My gaze locked onto Maiha and she narrowed her unusual eyes. She propped herself on an elbow, holding the covers close and glared.

"Why do you think that, Temari?" her voice was hostile.

"Maiha?" Gaara propped himself on an elbow and she looked at him.

"She thinks I'm a threat, that I'm deceiving you. She found the scroll about my Kekkei Genkau and both of them want me out of the village," she spoke calmly then looked back at me.

"You haven't given us a reason to think otherwise," Kankuro growled.

'_Let me warn you Temari, don't assume things. I love your brother and I have only used my manipulation once when I was three to get away from some assassins who massacred my clan and village. It takes a toll on my body when I use it.'_ I heard her talking but her mouth didn't move once.

_"_Maiha, break the contact, your freaking her out," Gaara chuckled kissing her neck. "Temari, Kankuro, Maiha has never manipulated me with Kenisho. It takes too much risks for her. Now get out of our room." Kankuro made a gagging sound and I heard something hit him and saw a trail of sand in my peripherals. "Out!"

We left quickly and the door slammed behind us and we heard both of them laugh.

"That's new," Kankuro smiled. "Guess he really has changed since those exams."

"Yeah he has. Blame the fight those two had back then that really triggered his change," I smiled as I walked down to the kitchen. "Another thing to worry about, how far did they go?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are so dense sometimes. Neither of them had cloths on, didn't you see the pile of clothes on the floor?"

"Oh shit," kankuro's face turned red.

I rolled my eyes and pulled some things out of the cupboards to start making breakfast. Kankuro took a deep breath and came to help me.

* * *

-Maiha-

I finally got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in. I finished washing my thigh-length hair as gaara came and joined me. He kissed me deeply as his fingers ran through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself against him, trapping his hardening length between us.

He brought his hands to my waist and picked me up. I giggled as I pulled back to look at him and seening his heated gaze made me want to go crazy as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He plunged his cock into me roughly, and I cried out at the sudden intrusion. He kissed my neck, effectively distracting me a little til he started to move inside of me.

"Damn Gaara," I hissed and he chuckled against my neck, the vibrations of his chest rumbled through me.

"You'll get used to it my love," he whispered huskily in my ear. "I don't plan to ever let you go if I can help it. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered before a moan escaped me. My body tightened around Gaara and we both came.

He pulled out of me and set me on my feet so we could finish showering. He grabbed the soap and ran his hands over my body as he washed me. I ran my hands over his own body, feeling him shiver as my hands moved up his chest roughly. When my hands slid down the curve ot his hips, he let out a small groan. I smiled and kissed him before washing the soap off my body and got out, leaving him wanting.

I dried off then pulled on a pair of black jounin pants and a black bra before pulling on a white off the shoulder thigh length top. I ran a towel through my hair before pulling it back into a complex braided bun. I pulled on my fabirc mask and walked out of the room down to the kitchen. I found Kankuro and Temari making eggs, pancakes, and sausage.

"Good morning," I spoke and saw Temari flinch in surprise.

"Morning," Kankuro smiled giving me a glass of orange juice. "So Maiha, how was your night?"

"Pervert," I growled.

"I am not..."

"Kankuro, stop," Gaara spoke calmly. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Get a room," Kankuro crinkled his nose in disgust.

"We have one," I smirked. "I'm sure you wouldn't act that way if someone you know was around. Someone named Mat..."

"Alright shut up!" his face turned beet red, making everyone laugh.

"Oh came on, she's a sweet girl," I smiled as Gaara and I sat down on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his side.

"Kankuro, who is she talking about?" Temari asked as she brought us a plate of food.

"No one!" his blush darkened.

"Ah, but I think everyone here wants to know. Besides it will be payback for bursting into our room. If only you had the courage to ask Matsuri out," I smirked.

"Matsuri?" Temari giggled and Kankuro stormed out of the room.

"I don't think you have much room to talk Temari, considering your relationship with Shikamaru," gaara spoke as he started eating.

"At least I'm not afraid to admit my feelings," she smiled and started to eat as well.


	16. Messages and Tests

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

-Three months later-

-Gaara-

"Kankuro's getting married?" Maiha asked in surprise as she looked at the scroll on his desk. Her mask was folded upward so it acted as a headband, her eyes and village mark visible. "He finally asked Matsuri then? Bout time, if he waited any longer, she may have left him. How's Temari doing over in Konohagaure?"

"She says that it's getting easier to juggle her time with Shikamaru, I don't think that it will be much longer before one of them asks the other," Gaara smiled pulling Maiha into his lap.

"What about us?" Maiha asked softly as she laid her head on his chest. "Where do you see us in the future? We've been dating steadily for three months."

Gaara smiled and kissed her brow before leaning forward and pulling out the small box he had hidden in his desk for a few days now. Maiha lifted her head as he put the box into her hands and she looked at him surprised. He nodded and opened the box to reveal the silver band with an amethyst diamond.

"Would you do me the honor of marrying me Maiha?" he whispered in her ear softly.

"Yes," she smiled and kissed him deeply before he pulled back and slid the ring onto her left hand. Snuggled closer in his lap with her arms around his sides loosely.

"Gaara?" Kankuro's voice came through the closed door as he knocked.

"What is it?" Gaara called and Kankuro entered.

"Hello Maiha," Kankuro smiled and she nodded. "I just received a messenger bird from the leaf, Lady Tsunade requests your presence in the Leaf. She says there's an issue that needs to be dealt with quickly."

He set the scroll on the desk and Gaara picked it up and felt like rolling his eyes. Maiha laughed softly as she slid out of his lap but then he saw her face pale. Her hand came to her stomach then she bolted out of the room. Gaara tossed the scroll onto his desk and ran after her while Kankuro followed. He saw her run into one of the building's bathrooms and heard her puke. Gaara entered and closed the door behind him and looked at his future wife as she leaned over the toilet coughing.

He knelt besides her and pulled her hair back before it got in the way. He pressed his hand to her forehead but it felt normal. He frowned as Maiha slumped against him, breathing heavily. Gaara pulled her into his arms and walked out of the bathroom and headed over to the hospital. Kankuro handed her a water bottle and she sipped a little.

"I'm fine Gaara," she mumbled tiredly. "I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me."

"I just am being cautious," Gaara spoke calmly as he kissed her brow.

Kankuro opened the door to the hospital and Gaara walked in.

"Lord Gaara is she okay?" A nurse came into view and ran over to them.

"I'm not sure, she started puking but her temperature is normal. Can you get a few tests done and see if I'm just being paranoid?" Gaara asked.

"Of course," she smiled and led them down the hall and into one of the private rooms. "Just lay her on the bed. I'll do a couple blood tests to make things quick."

"Do what you must," Gaara spoke calmly and Kankuro sat on a chair in the corner. Maiha muttered something but it was too quiet for anyone to hear. Gaara looked at her and she opened her eyes to catch his gaze.

_'Stop being so paranoid, I'm just sleep deprived and ate something bad,'_ she growled but he shook his head.

_'I'm taking steps in case it is something more than that, Maiha. I can't loose you.'_

The nurse pulled out a needle and pushed Maiha's sleeve up and pierced her brachial vein. Maiha flinched but didn't fight it as her other arm came up and pulled down the mask so her eyes were hidden. The nurse pulled out the needle and wrapped the small wound before leaving the room with the vial. Maiha's breathing evened out and he realized that she was asleep.

They slept every now and then, their insomnia still kicking in quite often making it hard to sleep most of the time though. Something was wrong if her body was starting to protest at the lack of sleep. He ran his hand across the back of her hand as he sat on the stool by the bed.

"Do you really think that this could be serious?" Kankuro whispered.

"I don't know Kankuro," Gaara replied. "I hope not."

They sat in the private room for a couple hours and Maiha never woke or moved in that time. Gaara got up and started pacing, his worry eating at him and Kankuro dosed off in the corner. When the nurse came back in, her face was blank and she handed Gaara a piece of paper. He snatched it out of her hand and heard Kankuro wake up from the noise. He heard Kankuro stand up and come over to him as he read the results of the blood tests.

"She's pregnant?" Gaara blinked in surprise and felt Kankuro's arms on his shoulders, keeping him on his feet.

"Congratulations Lord Gaara," she smiled before leaving the room.

"Gaara, why are you so surprised especially with those late nights of yours?" Kankuro laughed and Gaara mentally shook his head.

"I'm going to be a father..."

"Yeah that's true. Come on Gaara snap out of it and wake your lovely fiancee and tell her the news."

"I'll tell her when she wakes," Gaara whispered as he walked back over to Maiha and pulled her into his arms. Kankuro opened the door and he carried his love out of the room and hospital back to the house. He laid her in their bed and sat on the edge next to her. "Kankuro, do you think I'll be able to handle this?"

"If you had asked me before we went to Konohagakure, I would have said no, but you have changed a lot in the past few years. You're more open about showing emotions and you're even laughing and smiling around the village. It is a good change and I think you'd do a great job with this," Kankuro smiled, ruffling his hair and leaving the room.


	17. Morning Sickness

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

-Maiha-

I woke up and stretched, feeling much better than I had the other day after puking. I sat up and looked around, frowning when I didn't see Gaara in the room. I got up and walked to the bathroom, wanting to shower when my stomach clenched and I found myself at the toilet, puking my guts out.

This is how Gaara found me.

I felt embarrassed that he had found me like this and was watching me closely, but he remained silent as he held my hair back and ran his hand in a circle over my back. I swear I saw a hint of a smirk on his face when my body finally stopped making me puke up bile. He left me on the floor and walked over to the tub and turned it on, filling it full of bubbles. Then he stripped me down and set me into the tub and sat on the floor nearby.

"What are you smirking about? Me puking is no laughing matter," I muttered as I saw his traditional smirk again. I didn't look at him, knowing that I'd probably get mad that he was most likely trying to stop himself from laughing at me puking or something.

"Your sickness is completely normal," he shrugged. His answer was vague and it made me clench my fists in the water. He laughed and moved closer so he was kneeling next to the tub. "Being pregnant will do that to you."

I froze in surprise. I looked at him, searching to see if he was lying or not and found all truths in his mind. My mouth was dry and I couldn't speak. I lowered my head back down so I could watch the bubbles slowly disappear, trying to make my mind work right. I was pregnant.

"Maiha, are you okay?" Gaara whispered concerned as he touched my cheek.

"Give me a sec," I whispered as I closed my eyes and rested my head against the edge of the tub. "I didn't even think of that possibility..."

"Neither did I," he chuckled, kissing my cheek. "Do you want this?"

I looked at him, shocked that he'd ask such a thing. "Of course I do, I just need to wrap my head around the shock. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"You look slightly panicked," he spoke, his face stoic.

"I may be a little," I sighed. "What if I'm not cut out to be a mother?"

"I asked Kankuro something similar to that and he said that I'd be fine and now I will tell you, no matter what happens, we'll work through it together. You'll be a great mother, my love," Gaara leaned over and kissed her softly. "I need to head over to the Leaf soon and I was wondering if you would care to accompany me. It's been a few months since you left them, I'm sure they would love to see you again as well as the pregnancy and our engagement."

"I'd love to come," I smiled and pulled the drain. I stood slowly, slightly lightheaded and gaara helped me out. "Although I think I'll need to start eating a lot more often and sleeping more as well. Being pregnant makes sense as to why my body seems to think it needs sleep."

Gaara just smirked as he helped me into my robe. I brushed my teeth then we walked over to the closet and he pulled out one of my purple fighting kimonos that had four slits rather than the normal two and a pair of my leggings as I pulled on my black bra and booty shorts. He helped me dress, constantly pegging my skin with kisses. I slid on my knee-high boots and gaara zipped them up while kissing my legs.

"You seem happy," I smiled as I pulled on a white fabric mask, but left it folded up to keep my eyes and mark uncovered.

"I am, I have you koi."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me before kissing me deeply and sliding his tongue into my mouth. I slid my hands into his hair and pulled myself closer to him, needing to touch him. When we finally broke for air, Gaara let me go and pulled his Kazekage cloak of the hanger and pulled it on as I strapped my double-edged katana to my back as my twin Katanas were strapped to my waist.

Gaara picked up the strap that he used to hold his gourd and buckled it on and slid his gourd into place and picked up his Kage hat. We walked out of the room and saw Kankuro by the front door, dressed and armed with his puppet. Next to him on the ground was a packed bag which I assumed was food and necessities for the trip.

"Morning Maiha, how was your morning?" he teased.

"I'd like to see how you would handle things if you were the one pregnant," I growled, pulling my mask down to hide my eyes as we left the house.

Eight jounin were standing, ready for orders, each with a pack on their back similar to the one Kankuro held. We started running towards the gates and Kankuro handed me a breakfast bar without a word. I ate it quickly as we summoned chakra to our feet to speed up our journey time.

Once we hit the trees, we were forced to stop so I could puke but then we were on the move again. Many questioned if we should be continuing while I was sick so we told them why and they were greatly surprised and we moved quickly.

That night I was relieved that I didn't puke again and ate a little, while also drawing in energy from the environment. Gaara pulled me to his chest as we laid down to sleep and two jounin stayed up to be on the look out.

The next morning I wriggled out of gaara's arms just in time to run behind a tree to puke again. Kankuro handed me a bottle of water which I drank gratefully. No one said anything todaywas we pushed our pace wanting to get to the village by nightfall. Good news was, I didn't puke again today since I had woken and was happy about it. I was tired of puking.


	18. More Surprises!

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

I woke up in the old room that I used to sleep in when I had still lived in Konoha and dashed to the bathroom to empty my stomach. I sighed and washed my mouth out before walking out of the room and to the living room of Kakashi's apartment. I saw Gaara and Kankuro sleeping on the couches, Kankuro snoring loudly while Gaara was quiet. I felt chakra signatures and realized that the teams that had come with were staying outside the apartment, taking shifts to make sure Gaara was protected. I leaned over the back of Gaara's couch and kissed his cheek, waking him.

"Morning how did you sleep?" He whispered as he sat up.

"Hating morning sickness," I frowned, sliding over the back of the couch to snuggle up in his lap. "I blame you," I teased as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It's all genetic so it couldn't have been me," he chuckled.

"Yeah I'll give you that but you helped."

"I love you too Maiha." He kissed my brow and held me close.

"Maiha, you finally decided to come back?" Kakashi came out of his room wearing his sleeveless undershirt with the elongated collar covering above his nose like it usually did.

"Just for a little bit," I smiled. "Gaara had to come talk to Lady Tsunade so I tagged along."

"While you're ill?" he rose a brow. "I heard you when you woke this morning."

I giggled at him and got off Gaara and walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm not ill in anyway. It's normal for me in the condition I am in." I didn't outright tell him, I wanted him to figure it out for himself if he could.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked at me as I sat back in Gaara's lap. Kankuro woke to my laughing and sat up while rubbing his head. "Maiha, what are you saying exactly?"

"You haven't caught onto what sis is saying yet?" Kankuro yawned. "She's pregnant."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he stumbled back to the wall and slid to the ground in complete shock. We all started laughing at him, unable to contain it after seeing his reaction. I smiled and laid my head on Gaara's shoulder and kissed his neck before closing my eyes and calming all the way down. Gaara's hands ran over my back soothingly and I felt close to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

Kankuro got up to answer it because kakashi was still frozen on the floor in shock. I heard Temari and lifted my head as she came into view. Behind her was Shikamaru and Tsunade. Temari sat on the ground by me and Gaara and I leaned over and hugged her, deliberately flashing my ring in her face as I pulled back. She grabbed my hand as she squealed in surprise.

"He finally asks you?"

"I'm right here Temari," gaara smirked as I tugged my hand out of her grip.

"Uh, guys why is Kakshi like that?" Shikamaru asked as he sat next to Temari and wrapped his arm around her.

"He's still in shock," I shrugged.

"From what exactly? In all my life knowing him, he's never been this way," Tsunade asked as she crouched in front of Kakashi.

"Learning that someone they consider a daughter is engaged and pregnant changes things," I smiled and saw Tsunade almost fall over onto Kakashi but she recovered and stood up to look at me. I smiled and saw disbelief in her face.

"Why is it so surprising?" I asked.

"Maybe it's the fact that the village took you under their wing when you were three that you have become part of a larger family than you realized," Gaara whispered in my ear.

"Hm, maybe," I whispered back as I snuggled closer.

"Lady Tsunade, while your here, what is it that you summoned me for?" Gaara asked, raising his voice.

"Oh, Temari and Shikamaru wanted to have the wedding here and wanted you here for it," Tsunade spoke standing up.

"Temari...?" Kankuro asked confused. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We wanted to surprise everybody," she turned and smiled at me. "The wedding is in two days. I knew you and Gaara are going to do a double wedding and I knew that I wanted to get married before my younger brothers. It is tradition that the eldest should marry first."

"Oh Temari," I giggled. "What are we going to do with you?"

"You can figure that out for yourself," she chuckled.

I felt my stomach clench and bolted out of the room and barely made it to the bathroom before I started puking. Gaara came in with a glass of water and held my hair back and ran his hand across my back, trying to sooth me. Tsunade came in and handed me some medicine after I was done, saying it would help with the hormone sickness. I took then Gaara helped me stand up and back out to the main room where everyone was waiting concerned.

"I'm fine you guys," I smiled. "It's just perks of being pregnant."

"Ew, I don't want to get pregnant if I'm going to be puking all the time," Temari grimaced.

"There is medicine out there Temari," Tsunade laughed. "Besides, not every woman gets hormonal sickness, very few actually deal with it."

"Really?" Temarki sighed relieved and shikamaru rolled his eyes but kept quiet. "I say we go out and celebrate the three engagements and Maiha's pregnancy."

"We are not going out and drinking," Gaara growled.

"Just because Maiha can't drink doesn't mean we can't. She can get juice or tea to the bar," Tsunade smirked and pulled kakashi to his feet. "Let's get out of here."


	19. Shopping for Dresses

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

"Ugh, my head," Gaara's groan woke me and I laughed.

"Thats what you get for going out and drinking with Tsunade," I smirked as I sat up.

"Remind me to never drink around her again," he sighed as he sat up behind me on the bed. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom and turned the shower onto cold then walked back out to Gaara and pulled him to his feet and into the bathroom. I helped him undress then pushed him towards the shower. "It's cold!"

"A cold shower will help rid you of that hangover," I spoke calmly. "Man up and get in or I'll use my water manipulation and make you get in."

"Your not going to it me any slack, are you?"

"It was your own fault for agreeing to a game of shots."

He sighed and got into the shower, mumbling about hormonal women. I smirked and made the water swirl around his favorite appendage and he hissed in shock at the cold water. I laughed at him and moved closer and turned the water to warm before leaving the bathroom and changing into a pair of black pants skins fish-netted top over my black bra. My shirt that was to go over sat laid in the bed as I stood in front of the mirror. I pulled up my fishnet shirt and stared at my stomach in surprise because stomach was no longer flat, there was a slight bump.

"Maiha, are you okay?" gaara came out of the bathroom in a towel and stood behind me at the mirror.

"I'm starting to show," I smiled, placing my hands on the small bump.

"Well you are three months along now," he smiled, bringing his arms around my waist and resting his hands on top of mine.

"I'm gonna be huge," I muttered.

"No matter what you think Maiha, you'll be beautiful. Now finish getting dressed so we can get you something to eat since that herb that Lady Tsunade gave you seems to be working. Temari will want to take you out to get something to wear for the wedding tomorrow," Gaara smiled as he kissed my cheek then pulled back to get dressed.

I pulled my netted shirt down and then grabbed my shirt and slid it on. It was a v-line tank top and went across the edge of my bra, not showing any part of it though. I grabbed my white fabric mask then tied it into place and pulled the fabric down over my eyes as I stepped into my shoes and left the room with Gaara. Everyone was in the room and I saw Kankuro holding his head with a glass of water on the table in front of him.

"You regretting drinking with Tsunade?" I smirked and he just glared at me. "Go take a cold shower in my room. It will help you."

"Have you drank with her before?" Kankuro hissed, as gaara entered the kitchen to cook me something to eat.

"Many times, I just had a trick up my sleeve with drinking games," I smirked. "I put alcohol tablets into her drink making it several times stronger."

"You little..."

"Hormonal woman?" I interrupted before he finished his statement, sitting on the couch as gaara brought over a plate of eggs and toast.

"Something like that," Kankuro grumbled as he stood up and walked down the hall.

"Maiha, are you ready?" Temari asks as she entered the apartment as if it was her own.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused, digging into the food.

"Ready to go out looking for dresses for my wedding? Did you forget that it's tomorrow?"

"Slightly," I mumbled. "I've been dealing with two hungover teenagers."

"Well get your shoes on, we got to go! We need to find the perfect dress for you!" Temari snapped and I crossed my arms and pouted. "I don't care how childish you act, your going and Gaara cannot save you."

"Temari, I'd be careful around her," Kankuro spoke, coming back into the room, looking refreshed and his hair was slightly damp.

"She don't scare me that much," Temari smirked as she tossed my flats to me. "Sooner we go, the sooner you can get it over with."

I sighed, finished my dinner then slid my shoes on and kissed Gaara before walking out with Temari.

By the end of the day, I was close to loosing control because I had tried on close to 50 dresses and kimonos. Temari finally pulled a dark blue strapless dress of the rack and had me try that one on before deciding she liked it best then I changed and she bought the dress.

"Are we finished Tem?" I asked, trying to sound normal even though I was irritated.

"Yes you can go back now," Temari laughed as she looked at me. I smirked and disappeared from the streets and walked into Kakashi's apartment. Gaara was on the couch talking to Kankuro and I walked over and crawled into his lap.

"I have a feeling I'm going to have to do this again with her when it comes to our wedding," I muttered.

"Temari is always crazy when it comes to a special occasion like weddings and thinks those around her have to be perfect. I would say you'd get used to it, but we've never gotten past her crazy side yet," Kankuro spoke trying to cheer me up.

"I'm going to go lie down. She's heartless to those who can't stand all day," I sighed and got out of Gaara's lap then walked down the hallway to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.


	20. The Taka Organization

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

I signed as I walked across the Torri bridge away from the reception, needing a little quiet. I had been practically dragged around with Temari for the past three hours and was relieved when Shikamaru captured her attention so I could escape. I disappeared into the forests and sighed, the animals were making slight noises as they settled down for the night.

"You shouldn't be wandering the forests on your own," the voice of gaara came through the trees and I turned around, confused. He never sounded like that except for the first night we had met at the chunin exams.

"Who are you?" I growled, sliding my hand around the kunai in my sleeve.

"Who do you think?" He smirked but it was off. "Surely you don't recognize the one you've been with the past three months."

"My Gaara does not sound like that, he never has!"

"Tsk, tsk, are you sure, you've been with the right Gaara?" a voice behind me laughed and I spun and saw several more red haired figures around me. "Are you sure that he's not the impostor. After all, we died. Sure Naruto collected the right body?" all of them laughed menacingly.

"Shut up, Naruto brought back Lord Gaara and Lady Chiyo revived him," I growled.

"Are you sure your not under any illusions?" one of them came closer and I activated my kenisho and realized that these were all clones.

"How about you show yourself and not clones?" I called out.

"Smart girl, but who are you talking to? We are right here in front of you."

"No, your not," I whispered, gripping my kunai tightly. "Stop this ninjutsu."

"Are you bothered by seeing the face of your loved one all around you?"

"You are NOT GAARA!" I screamed and attacked the clones, making them disappear then started running back towards the Torri bridge.

"Don't think we'll let you get away so quickly. You are the key to bringing down the Sand Kazekage, daughter of Kouhai Shinaboku Kekkaigen," someone behind me laughed then something rammed into my head, making me fall. I angled my fall so I landed on my side and I looked back at my attacker. He was tall with bright orange hair and eyes a couple shades darker than his hair.

"Stop fighting us, if you anger Jugo, then you'll be most likely killed," a familiar voice came from my right and I turned over and saw Sasuke.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?"

"You don't belong to any village and Gaara was supposed to stay dead. I'm just killing two birds with one stone," he smirked. "Knock her out."

* * *

"Temari, where is Maiha?" Gaara walked over to his sister who was dancing with Kankuro.

"I don't know, after Shikamaru distracted me, she disappeared. I wonder if her hormonal sickness got to her," Temari frowned and they stopped dancing and looked around.

"Lets look around just to make sure. You never know these days with how many assassins there are out there. She was a loyal ANBU to the Leaf, do you think she's in someone's bingo book?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know, find Kakashi and tell him. I'm going to go look around the forests. She could have gone somewhere quiet to calm down. After all Temari, you kept dragging her around when she can barely stay standing for being three months into her pregnancy," Gaara spoke and her eyes widened.

"She's that far? Why didn't you tell me?" Temari screeched.

"Let's just find her already," Kankuro spoke quickly, trying to protect his ears.

Gaara walked over the bridge and around the forest. He tried focusing on his chakra sand that was in the vial around her neck and found that she was somewhere in the forest. He could feel the beat of her heart against the vial and it was fast.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?" he heard Maiha faintly though the forests.

"You don't belong to any village and Gaara was supposed to stay dead. I'm just killing two birds with one stone," a cold voice spoke calmly. "Knock her out."

Gaara heard a grunt then silence as he hurried forward into a clearing but it was empty. On the ground by a small pool of blood was the vial of sand. He moved his sand out around him, going as far as he could to try and find her personal signature chakra but there was nothing. Gaara cursed, picked up the necklace then ran back to find Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara, did you find anything?" Temari ran over as he reached the bridge and he sighed.

"Sasuke took her," he muttered. "I cannot sense her chakra anywhere and she no longer has the necklace I gave her." He held out his hand so they could see. "I heard that his target is Maiha and myself. 'Two birds with one stone.'"

"Shit, we need to tell Kakashi and Tsunade immediately," Temari cursed then the sand siblings ran thorugh the streets towards the bar where everyone was drinking. "This is going to be an issue if she's wasted."

"Tsunade!" Kankuro snapped as they entered the bar and every head in the bar turned to look at the siblings.

"What?" Tsunade's cheeks were tinged pink as she hung on the shoulder of Jiraiya who looked bored.

"We have a problem, Maiha was taken!" Temari snapped.

"By who?" Tsunade jumped to her feet, face red.

"Sasuke," Gaara whispered. "His target is to bait me then eliminate us both. I heard them when I went to look for her, but by the time I was close to the clearing, they were already gone."

"Wait, please don't tell me you mean Maiha Kekkaigen, do you?" Jiraiya snapped and Gaara nodded.

"Shit," he muttered as he jumped to his feet and bolted out of the room. The siblings looked at each other for a second before running after him, followed by Tsunade and Kakashi. "I knew her father back in the day, if there is one thing you ever learn about a Kenisho user, don't ever let them fight Sharingan users. The outcome is never pleasant on either side."

"Why?" Gaara spoke as they started running through the trees to the north.

"It is always a Stalemate, no one can win. If they fought, both would die. Although if she looses control and activates her Kenisho before he activates his sharingan, she might be able to manipulate him but that puts a lot of stress on the mind and body," he spoke over his shoulder.

"What would that do to a Kenisho user if they were pregnant?" Tsunade spoke concerned.

"Then it means that don't plan on both surviving," he whispered then bit his thumb and summoned a large red toad that looked slightly familiar. "Gamabunta, find the chakra of the last surviving Kenisho user! She is in danger of losing her life and her unborn child! Everyone, get on to Gamabunta's head, he will try to get us close to where she has been taken to."

* * *

Sorry if everyone doesn't like this twist to the story. I didn't want it to end at just 21 chapters. I want to see how far I can actually go so please bare with me. Please review on what you think. **Kiteria, I know you'll start ranting some way either by text or PM but it won't change where this story is going.**


	21. Surrounded by Nigain

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a ceiling. I sat up and groaned as my head felt like it was going to burst. I got off the bed I was on and walked out of the bedroom and found the door that led out of the building.

"She's awake!" someone yelled and I found myself engulfed in a crowd of familiar faces, all who had the Kenisho Kekkei Genkai.

"Get away from me," I growled, jumping up onto a telephone pole that was about 20 feet above them.

"Maiha, calm down, this may be slightly shocking to see those of your village. We brought your spirit here so we could protect you and your child from Sasuke."

A man jumped onto the roof closest to me and I didn't move from my crouch as I turned my head to look at him. He was about 6'1'' and his shoulders were broad and straight. He wore black pants and a black tunic that went to mid-thigh. His face was square and his cheek bones were prominiate. His Kenisho eyes were almond shape and on his brow was the same branded mark as every member of the Night rain. His hair went to his shoulders and was black and straight.

"Oh hell no," I cursed as I pulled my mask up to hold my hair back. "Why am I surrounded by dead people?"

"We've been watching over you from the spirit world since the day you were able to escape. At least here, our bodies are perfected. I'm sure you wouldn't want our last mortal state." The man smiled.

"So if you brought my spirit to the Village Hidden in the Night Rain, where is my body father?"

"You catch on quick. Your body is in this village in the mortal world, but you've been badly injured. Maiha, I need you to pay attention to what I need to say. When we're forced to return your spirit to your body, you must not fight the Sharingan user. Kenisho and Sharingan can never mix because it ends in both sides loosing. With you being in this state, being pregnant, inside of both dying, it would just be you."

"I know father, I'm not an idiot," I smirked then looked around. "How did Sasuke find our village? I know that even after you all died, the concealment charms stayed up."

"Itachi Uchiha fell upon our village when he was still an active Leaf shinobi. We healed him, thinking we could trust him then he left. When he returned, he brought the whole Uchiha clan and we were annihilated."

"How was I able to manipulate them in letting me go if it was Sharingan users?"

"You got lucky." A red haired woman jumped up next to father and looked at me. She was two heads smaller than father and had a very slim figure. Her wavy locks went to mid-back and she had fair skin. "You were able to activate your Kenisho before the Uchiha who was attacking you could activate his. It was all luck that you survived."

"Gee, I feel the love mother," I sneered sarcastically.

"Don't get sassy with me Kaizu, while you are here, we are able to punish you," mother ordered.

"Is that what you had originally named me?" I asked confused.

"Yes, but Sarutobi gave you a good name," she smiled and I nodded.

"How long will you be able to protect me here?"

"As long as we are able to so you don't feel the pain. They dislocated your shoulder and chained you to a ceiling. I sense that they are whipping you several times, trying to break you but with you here, your body is just an empty shell."

"What about my baby?"

"He's fine, there is an armor of sand around your womb and is protecting him very well." Someone spoke from behind me and I turned my head and gasped.

"Sarutobi!" I jumped off the pole and tackled him. We fell off the low roof and onto the ground.

"Hello child, I'm glad you have found happiness with Lord Gaara," Sarutobi laughed as he hugged me. I smiled and got off him and pulled him to his feet. He brushed himself off then I hugged him again.

"How many people are here besides those of the Nigain?" I called up to father and he and mother jumped off the roof and landed next to us.

"Just Sarutobi at the moment, but when it's their time, Gaara and Jiraiya will be welcome."

"Speaking of that old man, how did he gain your trust?"

"He saved me from being killed by a drunken Tsunade. I had snuck away from the village when I was a teenager and went to Konohagakure. I ran into her as she was coming out of the bar. We got to know each other and I brought him to the village to meet your grandfather. This village has a high respect for the Toad Sage," father smirked.

"Interesting, I've met him on a mission. Is everyone here?"

"Yes, care to meet up with your old friends while you have the time?"

"I'd like that," I smiled and followed him towards the center of the village.

...

...

...

...

...

Sorry if no one likes this chapter. I'm not the best at torture scenes so I did this. Please read and review.


	22. Revelations in Ruins

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

"Jiraiya, we're at the crossroads to the Night Rain," Gamabunta spoke and they got off then the toad disappeared.

"What did he mean by the crossroads?" Gaara asked.

"There are very few ways into the village. If Gamabunta led us here then Sasuke knows the secret to get in," Jiraiya spoke putting his hand on a pine tree. "We need to wait for dusk to proceed."

"Why can't we go now? Who knows what has happened to Maiha in the past two days?" Temari asked.

"The Nigain had their ways. You could only enter and exit after the sun was down. As soon as the sun sets you'll see the way open between those two red maple trees," he pointed to two trees that had a four foot gap between them as the grew off the road.

Everyone settled down nearby the two trees and pulled some fruit off nearby trees to eat. Gaara fiddled around with his sand, worried about his fiancée and unborn child while everyone else tried to get some rest. The sun slowly started to dip into the west and Jiraiya got up and stood in front of the two trees.

"It's time, get ready everyone. We don't know how many work for Sasuke," Jiraiya murmured as the final rays disappeared and a green sheen appeared between the two trees. Everyone ran through, hoping for the best.

* * *

"Maiha, it's time," father came over and looked at me sadly. "Your going to have a lot of pain erupt at once when you get back in your body."

"I know father, thank you for what you did to keep me alive," I whispered, hugging him. "I'll see you all again."

"Yes, we'll come visit your dreams, we are all proud of you," father whispered then kissed my brow and I felt like my head would explode then I felt like I would die as I felt all my pain hit.

* * *

A scream echoed through the forest as they ran towards the village ruins, only a couple houses still stood. The scream didn't stop for almost a minute and Gaara growled and pushed ahead of everyone into the village.

"Gaara!"

Temari yelled after her younger brother but he didn't listen. Maiha was in trouble. He reached an intact building and a woman and two men stood outside the house where the screaming was coming from, all three were holding their hands to their ears.

Gaara growled and captured all three of them in his sand and threw them towards the others and ran inside. He looked around and heard gasping coming from a room. He walked over to the ajar door and heard laughing.

"About time you come around," the voice of Sasuke laughed menacingly. "Didn't think you could be in the spirit world forever, did you?"

"Shut...up..." Maiha coughed and gaara moved closer to the door saw Maiha chained to the ceiling in the corner, but one of her arms looked out out of place. Her cloths were torn and her body was covered in deep wounds except around her abdomen. He looked at her face and saw bruises on her cheeks as well as cuts and blood rolled down her lips. Blood soaked her white mask on her brow.

"Now that you've been broken, tell me why you have not been injured around your abdomen?"

"Damn you, you bastard, don't think that I've been broken yet," Maiha spat blood at Sasuke. "Gaara's sand protects what's truly important to both of us."

"That monster fucked you?" Sasuke snorted.

"So what if he did, it doesn't concern you. He'll kill you once he realizes that it was you who took me. He's a very possessive man," she smiled then lifted her head a little and let out a full grin Gaara's direction.

"What are you smiling at you little whore?" Sasuke turned and Gaara opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Sasuke," the Kazekage spoke calmly.

"Ga...Gaara, how long have you been here?"

"Since Maiha was screaming. I don't take kindly to people insulting my fiancee or hurting them like you have," Gaara narrowed his eyes as he manipulated his sand and sent it over to Maiha and lifted her so no weight was on her shoulders then he had his sand pick the locks. "We'll kill you, Uchiha. Not only did you take and hurt Maiha, but you are an S-ranked nin working along side the Akatsuki. You won't leave Maiha's village alive."

Gaara pulled Maiha into his arms and her shoulder that had looked deformed, laid limply at her side as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming after me," she whispered.

"Now that you've taken my bait, I'll kill you both..."

"I already knew that this was a trap, Uchiha, that's why I didn't come alone. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Temari, Kankuro, and Kakashi are with me," Gaara smirked then disappeared from the room and appeared near the edge of the village. "Are you okay?"

"Several wounds and my shoulder has been dislocated," she whispered, wincing as he laid her down.

"Gaara!" Gaara turned and saw Tsunade running over to them. "What happened?"

"She was hurt by Sasuke, but it seems that the unborn child has the ability over sand and has been protecting himself," Gaara spoke as he stood. "I leave her to you, I'm going to go deal with a pest."

"Good luck Gaara," Maiha whispered as she pulled off her mask and looked at him. There was a large gash along her hairline. He nodded then ran back to into the village where Sasuke was.

"So you didn't run and hide," Sasuke smirked as he drew his katana. "I thought I was going to have to hunt you down."

"I'm going to kill you Uchiha," he growled.

"How? You are weak without the power of your beast," the black haired boy laughed. "You're digging your own grave."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and spread out his chakra to the sand around him then flung the sand at Sasuke who dodged. He activated his Sharingan and gaara smirked, knowing that he wouldn't be able to copy his sand techniques.

"What are you going to do, Uchiha? You can't copy any of my techniques because only I can use them," Gaara taunted as he formed a blade out of sand and hardened it. "Let's finish this."

Their blades clashed as they lunged at each other and sand wrapped around Sasuke's blade and broke it. Sasuke growled and drew a kunai and lunged again, but the same results. Gaara smirked as he stood there, his sand swirling around him, keeping Sasuke distracted. He heard the battles with the other three members of Sasuke's group start to end and Gaara smirked and gathered the sand behind Sasuke and wrapped it around him.

"I don't think so," a female voice hissed behind Gaara and a blade emerged from his chest. "No one kills my Sasuke."


	23. Explosions and Knock Outs

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

I finally finished healing Maiha and she jumped up and ran back towards the village where we felt Gaara's chakra levels flaring as he used his sand. I followed behind Maiha as we jumped over house foundations. We went through the remains of other battles and saw Kankuro lying across one of his puppets.

"Kankuro!" Maiha called and ran to him.

"She was too much..." he whispered, clutching his stomach. "She's going after Gaara, you need to hurry."

Maiha growled and jumped over him and as started to heel him. She past the other's who came with and I was relived to find no one else injured severely. I healed KAnkuro enough that he wouldn't die and wouldn't feel too much pain then ran after Maiha.

"No one kills my Sasuke," I heard a woman hiss and heard Sasuke laughing.

"Now all we got to do is find that little bitch, this one will be dead soon," Sasuke spoke. I came around the intact building and saw Gaara falling to the ground, a sword though his chest. "Ah, look she's already here. Good now we can kill you too."

"NO!" Maiha screamed from the other side of the intact building and I saw her shaking as she glared at Sasuke and the red haired woman who stood next to him. "I'll kill you both."

"How will you do that? You cannot use your Kekkei Genkai with out killing yourself since mine is already activated," Sasuke smirked at Maiha as she knelt next to Gaara and ran her hand through his hair and I saw a tear fall.

"I've manipulated Uchihas before and I will do it again," her voice shook with anger.

She did a hand sign and I heard water come from the empty well and the figurine on top exploded as water shot out and swirled around Maiha and Gaara. The girl stood up, her body shaking in anger then she growled as she looked at Sasuke and I saw that her eyes were completely silver and a purplish aura surrounded her body. She moved her hands and the water swirled around the red haired girl and drowned her and tossed her behind her and her body was impaled on a piece of broken wall. I ran to Gaara and saw that he was still breathing slightly. I ripped out the sword and he screamed and he convulsed. I started to heal him as Maiha lunged at Sasuke, his eyes widened slightly as she grabbed a handful of Gaara's sand and mixed her water with it and created a blade then plunged it into his left eye.

"If you can't use your full Sharingan then you cannot win," she hissed as she pulled the makeshift weapon out of his eye and plunged it into his abdomen then pushed him towards the intact building. "Tsunade, get everyone out of the village and through the gate. I'll come as soon as I finish something that should have been done some time ago."

Gaara fought me in his weakened state and Jiraiya came into view and grabbed him and locked his arms behind his back then started running.

"Maiha!" Gaara screamed at her, still fighting Jiraiya.

I looked at Maiha and saw her turn her head slightly so she could look at me with one eye.

_'I'll be fine, I'm just getting rid of the remains of this village then I'll be destroying the gate. The spirit of my people will help me. Knock him out before he attracts attention on the other side of the gate.'_ I heard her in my head and I nodded then punched Gaara, rendering him unconscious and Jiraiya slung him over his shoulder and everyone ran after him.

* * *

I wished I could go to Gaara and comfort him as they ran out of the village, but this had to be done.

"Sending your only hope of surviving away?" Sasuke laughed as he spat out blood.

"A lot of talk for someone who just lost their dick," I whispered, manipulating my water so he was encased in an orb. "Just shut up already, you'll be with your pathetic whore soon enough."

I started doing several hand signs and felt the presence of the spirits of my village surround me.

_'It is time, Maiha. Destroy the village. We will still be with you in the spirit world. What you do here will not affect us," Father smiled as he materialized._

_'Kaizu, we love you and are proud of you,' mother smiled as she appeared. 'When this village is completely destroyed, your Kenisho will die. We cannot let it stay in the world any longer. You won't be affected and your child will not have any genetics of the Kenisho.'_

"Good bye," I whispered as I did several more hand signs then clasped my hands together and let the explosion detonate, engulfing me and the whole village and the gate mechanism.

* * *

We sat a ways from the two Maple trees and Gaara came around. Jiraiya was sitting on his back, holding him down while he flailed and tried to get free.

"What is that noise?" Kakashi asked.

Gaara stilled and we listened.

"Sounds like an explos..."

The two Maples exploded and the village materialized for a second before it exploded all at once.

"Maiha!" Gaara screamed before Jiraiya punched him and knocked him out.

"We'll need to wait for the fire to die before we can even go back and search for her," Jiraiya whispered sadly. "I don't know if she would have survived something like that. Kenisho cannot create shields to protect them. It's only for finding truth and manipulation."

"She's dead...?" Kakashi whimpered as everyone looked at each other.


	24. Deadly Pranks

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

"She's dead...?" Kakashi whimpered.

"Last time I checked I was still in one piece," a familiar voice came from the explosion and every one turned and saw Maiha walking towards them, her eyes purple and instead of silver, there was the black pupil. "I told you that I'd be right behind you, but Jiraiya did you have to hit him so hard? He'll be unconscious for days."

"We can play with him," Kankuro smiled. "A payback for all of his threats to kill us."

"Thats rude, to have him think I'm dead," Maiha frowned as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Yes that may be true, but Kankuro has a point. We need to get back at him for when we were younger," Temari smirked. "To Sunagakure or Konohagakure?"

"Konohagakure, Gaara has received several more injuries thanks to the old man and Kankuro isn't fully healed," Maiha sighed, shaking her head.

Jiraiya got up and slung Gaara over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as Tsunade summoned Katsuyu so they could get to the leaf before Gaara woke up so they could put the plan in motion. Maiha said she was going to go to Sunagakure so she didn't ruin the prank and everyone else went to Konohagakure.

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. He heard a beeping and turned and saw a heart monitor next to the bed he was in. There was also an IV bag above him and he felt the small uncomfortable needle in his arm. He lifted his head and saw Kankuro in the other hospital bed with an IV in his arm and a bandage across his whole abdomen.

"Where are we?" Gaara asked and Kankuro looked over at him and frowned.

"About time you woke up. We expected you to wake up days ago," he muttered then pressed a button that was near him.

"What is it Kan... Gaara your awake!" Temari came into the room and ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorrry..." she choked on a sob as Tsunade came into the room.

"Temari restrain your emotions, my patients are trying to recover," Tsunade snapped as she checked on Kankuro.

"Where's Maiha...?"

"I'm going to get some lunch," Temari pulled back and he saw tears in her eyes.

"She is here... isn't she?"

"I'm sorry." Temari closed her eyes and walked out of the room quietly.

"Kankuro...?"

"You need to recover from your injuries Gaara," Kankuro spoke as he laid down and didn't look at him.

Tsunade came over quietly and pulled the bandages off his chest and he growled at her. She slapped him and cleaned the wound. "Your lucky to be alive right now Lord Gaara," she growled. "What would she think if she were here with us?"

"She's dead...?" Gaara gasped and Tsunade didn't say anything as she rebandaged his chest and walked out.

_'She's gone? Why? Damn it, Maiha, why did you...?'_

"Are you really believing all their pranks?" a quiet voice from the open window reached him. He turned his head and saw Maiha outside the window, arms propped on the bottom of the frame and her head was rested on her arms. "I didn't like the fact that they wanted to get back at you for threatening to kill them when Shukaku was still around."

"Maiha, you ruined it!" Kankuro yelled and she looked at him and he fell silent as she narrowed her eyes.

"I admit that I allowed you to get your revenge but this was just beyond cruel. I wasn't going to let him believe I was dead when our wedding is in five days and the child will be born in six months," Maiha spoke calmly as she jumped through the window.

"Maiha..." Gaara whispered relieved. She came to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you to Gaara," she smiled. "Temari is a very convincing actress with those tears. I would have believed her if it was someone close to me."

"Ugh, get out of here Maiha," Kankuro growled.

"Now why would I go that? Pity I no longer gave my Kenisho, I would have tortured you senseless," Maiha pouted and gaara stared at her in surprise that there was no more silver in her eyes.

"How...?"

"When I destroyed the village, my Kenisho went with it. The spirits of my parents told me that it would be better off if it was gone," Maiha shrugged as she sat on the stool next to his bed. "It makes no difference to me."

"Kankuro I brought you some lunch... Oh hello Maiha," Temari came into the room surprised.

"Temari," Maiha acknowledged. "He almost believed you dumb prank."

"I thought it was brilliant," she defended.

"Yeah and think about what could have happened if he fully believed you. He'd go on a killing streak or go suicidal with how possessive he can be of me," Maiha laughed as she propped her arms on the bed by his chest. "You two need to analyze a situation before you put it into motion. Kankuro I'm ashamed that you forgot all my training during ANBU boot camp. Every other ANBU still remembers."

"Kankuro doesn't think," Gaara whispered as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Hey, I resent that, take it back..."

"Kankuro just because your brother has no access to his sand at the moment doesn't mean anything. There is plenty of water in this room I could manipulate and drown you," Maiha yawned as she closed her eyes.

"Maiha get up here before you hurt your back," Gaara chuckled and she stood up as he scooted over so she could lay with him and she fell asleep with in seconds.

"She hasn't gotten much sleep since the village. She went to Sunagakure to make sure the wedding plans were in order then arrived here 8 hours after we did. She's stayed by your side and has barely slept the past three days because she was worried about you since you didn't wake when we expected," Temari whispered as she say on the bed next to Kankuro.

* * *

I KNOW THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A HORRIBLE PLACE TO END. SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS!


	25. Water in the Desert

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

"Maiha, it's time to head back to the sand," Temari shook Maiha as she slept on the couch in Tsunade's house. "Gaara and Kankuro have been released from the hospital with a full bill of health. We have four days to be back in Sunagakure for your wedding, wake up!"

SLAP!

"What the fuck!" Temari rubbed her abused cheek as Maiha opened her eyes.

"You don't have to be so vulgar. Did you have to shake me so hard?" Maiha sat up and rubbed her head.

"Did you have to slap me?"

"I guess we're even," she laughed and stood up.

"Jiraiya and Kakashi are going to come with us to Sunagakure, everyone is waiting at the gates for us."

Maiha kissed Temari's cheek then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

I appeared at the gates next to Gaara and wrapped my arms around him, glad he didn't have his gourd.

"Where's Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"I expect she's fuming at Tsunade's apartment," I smirked.

"What did you do?"

"I slapped her because she woke me up," I pouted. "Why didn't you wake me up Gaara?"

"Cause then we would have been delayed a lot more," Gaara smiled as I jumped onto his back.

"Dude, Gaara, don't smile, it's creepy!" Kankuro growled and that made Gaara laugh as he brought his hands to my thighs to hold me up.

"It's not like I'm going to kill anyone but Temari can be punished by being left behind," Gaara smirked then bounded off into the trees.

"They just don't fully get you yet," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I know," he replied back as we jumped across the tree branches, leaving the others to wait for Temari.

* * *

"Damn those two," Temari muttered as she finally caught up to Kankuro, Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Hey, at least he's happy now," Kankuro smiled. "Where's your husband?"

"Got caught up with his old team and had to go on a mission when we had gone after Maiha and Sasuke. He'll be meeting us in Sunagakure," Temari sighed.

"Its still creepy seeing him smile and laugh."

"Yeah but there was always a difference between the smile of him being happy and the one that showed he wanted to kill someone, the latter was always disturbing to see because you never knew who it was directed at. When he's with Maiha, even when he still had Shukaku, all his blood lust was caged. He has always cared about her since the moment they met during the chunin exams and he broke her mask and discovered her Kekkei Genkai and she discovered his past."

"How do you know all this?"

"Gaara trusted me a lot more than you," she smiled and ruffled Kankuro's hair before speeding up to try and catch Gaara and Maiha.

It was nighttime before they reached the edge of the desert and saw Gaara and Maiha by a fire and she was in his arms asleep already. Kankuro plopped down opposite Gaara was asleep in a matter of seconds. Kakashi sat near Gaara and Maiha while Jiraiya sat up in the trees, taking first watch.

"How long has she been asleep?" Temari asked Gaara.

"Since about an hour after we left Konohagakure. She's been in and out of sleep all day," Gaara whispered. "I'm concerned about her."

"Gaara, she is pregnant and has had a rough past couple weeks," Temari laughed. "Do I need to keep reminding you that she is fragile even if she's a tough shinobi? I say that once we get back home, that she is off traveling until she has your little brat unless your willing to be carrying her all the time."

"Idiot," Maiha mumbled and opened her eyes. "You try throwing up all the time and traveling. It's a lot harder than you would think, especially for me since I usually don't need sleep or food."

"Go back to sleep Maiha," Gaara whispered, kissing her forehead and running his hand through her hair.

"I'm glad we met her," Temari whispered once they knew Maiha was asleep again. "It would have taken you longer to become the caring little brother you are now."

"Shut up and go to sleep Tem," Gaara smiled and closed his eyes.

Gaara woke up to Maiha scrambling out of his lap and sighed as he went to go comfort her as she vomited her dinner. He handed her some water which she drank gratefully before he helped her back to camp. She slapped his arms away and pulled her hair into a messy bun and picked at the meat they had cooked last night. Gaara sighed and spread his chakra over the sand nearby and reformed and filled his gourd then woke all the members of the camp. Jiraiya was righting in his small notebook with a perverted smile and Maiha shot some water at him, ruining his notebook.

"What did you do that for?" he growled, pouting.

"I will not be the main character for one of your new idiotic books," she growled. "I will not loose my dignity to some man who earned my father's respect because he saved him from a drunken Tsunade."

"How do you know that?"

"Father told me. They pulled my spirit out of my body when Sasuke captured me so I would feel as little pain as possible. When you arrived and heard my scream, that was when I had returned to my body," Maiha spoke as she doused the fire. "Let's get out of here. I'm ready to be home."

Gaara was about to pull her to him when he was suddenly drenched and Maiha was running into the desert with Temari and Kankuro, laughing as she looked back at him. She blew him a kiss and ran ahead of his siblings as he caught up to them with Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Hormonal woman," Kankuro muttered. "You can never read their moods."

"That may be true, but at least you are getting first hand experience from her and not from Matsuri when you knock her up," Gaara smirked patting his brother on the back. "You'll be prepared to some point for when that happens and when your older sister becomes the master wind bitch."

Gaara dodged Temari's punch, laughing and sped up to try and catch Maiha, but she stayed out of reach of him.

"Gaara, get back here!" TEmari yelled. "You take it back!"

"You know it's true, Temari. It will happen because I said so! I am Kazekage and nothing gets past me..." He got hit again by water and saw Maiha smirking.

"Stop being such a pompous brat, Gaara. You are acting spoiled," Maiha spoke coldly.

"Will you all stop acting like children?" Jiraiya snapped, making everyone stop running and look at him.

"But in your eyes old man, we are children," Maiha spoke as she pounced on him and a pool of water appeared under him and he was soaked instantly.

"How are you getting water out here?" Kankuro frowned.

"The air, the ground, pretty much everywhere," she shrugged. "Why, are you thirsty?"

"Um..." Kankuro faltered and before he knew it, he was falling into a small hole of water. "You...!"

"I'm just the annoying little sister," Maiha smiled before patting his head and running off before anyone could really comprehend what just happened.

"Well, when she's around, going thorugh the desert is refreshing," Kakashi spoke as he pulled Jiraiya to his feet while Gaara and Temari pulled Kankuro out of the small water hole.

"That's true, but damn, she plays dirty!" Kankuro screamed after her and they all heard laughing.

"Let's get home, then we can tease her if she's still in a playful mood," Temari smiled and they started running after Maiha who was far ahead of them.

* * *

I COULDN'T HELP BUT FEEL A LITTLE PLAYFUL WITH THIS CHAPTER AND FOR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T REALLY LIKE GAARA BEING OOC I DO NOT CARE. EVERY ONE CHANGES WHETHER IT'S VISIBLE OR NOT.

ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT THEN THIS STORY WILL BE OVER. THANKS TO ALL MY READERS. THIS STORY HAS BECOME MY MOST READ STORY AND MOST FAVORITES AND ALERTS. I'D LIST EVERYONE WHO IS ON THAT LIST BUT THAT IS A LONG LIST.

WHO WANTS ME TO MAKE A NEJI X OC? Review and give your opinions.


	26. Movements Within

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

"Oh hell no!" Maiha's scream woke Gaara and Kankuro. "I will not be dragged and dressed like a doll like you did for your wedding Temari!"

Gaara rolled out of bed and walked down to Maiha's room where the door was open. Temari stood next to the bed and Maiha was in bed with a pillow over her head. Kankuro came in behind me and laughed at the sight.

"Maiha you need a wedding dress," Temari growled.

"I'll go by myself, you almost killed me trying on all those formal dresses. You'll definitely kill me with this... Gaara save me!" Maiha jumped off the bed and ran to Gaara and hid behind him.

"Temari stop pestering your sister," Kankuro yawned then walked out of the room.

"Maiha..."

"I won't hear it, I don't need some flashy dress even if this wedding is going to be huge because it's Gaara," Maiha muttered.

"Somebody got woken up on the wrong side of the bed," Matsuri came into the room with a tray of food. "Maiha I made you breakfast."

"Thanks," Maiha whispered as she wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist.

"Temari just let it go," Gaara sighed wrapping his arms around Maiha.

"But..."

"Maybe she wants to surprise everyone with a dress," Matsuri offered as she placed the tray of food on the coffee table in frog of the couch. "Come down for breakfast and let Gaara calm her down."

Temari sulked but followed Matsuri out of the room. Then Gaara picked up Maiha and carried her to the couch and settled her in his lap in front of the tray of food. She sighed and picked at the eggs and fruit while he ate the toast and the oatmeal.

* * *

"Why did you yell at Temari?" Gaara asked Maiha as she finally got out of his lap. "Our wedding is this afternoon."

"I know that it's this afternoon, but I need a little time to myself before the wedding," she whispered as she walked over to the balcony and looked out at the village, her tank top sliding off her shoulder. "I'll be ready by the time it is supposed to start."

"Is anyone helping you?" Gaara asked as he walked over to his beloved.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you. I want my appearance to be a surprise to everyone," she smiled, leaning against him as she faced the balcony and he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "You'll love it so don't be worried."

She turned her head and kissed his cheek as one of her hands slid up and wrapped around his neck and her fingers intertwined in his hair. He smiled and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. He tightened his arms around her waist slightly as he pulled her against him. When they broke for air, Gaara felt Maiha jump in his arms and her hands came to her stomach and she looked down. He noticed that her eyes were wide with either fear or surprise, but he couldn't tell which it was.

"Maiha, what is it?" Gaara asked urgently.

She didn't say anything but she grabbed one of his hands and slid it across to the side of her stomach and he felt something like a nudge. He heard a small chuckle from Maiha and Gaara felt the nudge again. He looked back at Maiha as she turned to look at him and she was smiling.

"Did you feel it?" she whispered, her eyes alight.

"What was that exactly?" Gaara asked uncertain.

"You just felt our child move, you silly. Apparently our child is an excellent sand user already. That's why I never had any injuries around my abdomen, the child was protecting himself."

"Him?"

"Yes Gaara, your going to have a talented son. I had a suspicion when I was being protected from Sasuke but when you were unconscious still in the Leaf, Tsunade checked the child to make sure he was healthy and found the gender," she smiled as she turned around in his arms. "Are you okay? You look slightly shocked."

"I am slightly, but that is a good thing," Gaara smiled before kissing her branded brow. "You should start getting ready for the day."

"Okay, I love you Gaara," Maiha grinned hugging him then as she pulled back, she started to push him to the door. "Now get out!"

Gaara smiled and left, the door closing harshly behind him.

"Gaara lets go! Shikamaru has a party set up for us before the wedding."

Kankuro came into view then grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house. As he got pulled down the street, he looked back and saw Maiha standing at the window, a person behind her that seemed to be a foot taller than her. She waved at him, smiling, either knowing the person was there or completely oblivious. He tried to go back, but Kankuro didn't let him go.


	27. Weddings and Receptions

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

Gaara felt a slight buzz in his head from the few rounds of shots at the bar, but he was still very coherent. He couldn't be completely wasted for his own wedding. Kankuro was slightly worse since he couldn't hold his own as well as he could, and Temari was scolding us both. We were sitting in the Kazekage office until the ceremony was closer to starting.

"Temari, have you seen Maiha at all today?" Gaara asked.

"No, but I have heard her talking to someone quite a bit in the room. Sounds like there are two people in there, some guy and a girl, but neither voices were familiar. When I knocked on the door, Maiha practically yelled at me like this morning when I woke her," Temari frowned as she fixed Kankuro's tie.

"When Kankuro dragged me down to the bar, I saw someone behind her. I'm worried Temari," Gaara muttered as she came over to him.

"Oh, shush down Gaara. You're giving me a headache. The wedding starts in ten minutes,"Kankuro muttered, holding a glass of ice to his forehead. Temari sighed as she ran her hand through his hair, trying to fix it. Kankuro groaned and unsuccessfully tried to swat her hands away but she just slapped him.

"Maiha will be fine and ready to walk down that aisle next to Matsuri who looks beautiful by the way Kankuro." Gaara saw his older brother's face turn pink as he blushed and he slouched in his office chair. "What is that noise?"

Gaara got to his feet and walked over to the window. He noticed Matsuri first as she walked forward. She had on a white cloak with the hood on her shoulders and she walked through the streets with her father besides her. Behind them were three other figures, but all three were cloaked with the hoods up. The two figures cloaked in black walked behind the figure cloaked in white. It looked like the villagers were frozen in place as the three past them. Gaara pulled Kankuro to his feet and pulled him out of the office and Temari followed confused. They exited the office as Matsuri reached the steps of the Kazekage Tower with her father. Gaara looked at the cloaked figures and felt Maiha's chakra signature from the one cloaked in white, but her face was hidden in the hood.

"Maiha, why are you hiding under that cloak?" Temari asked calmly.

"As I told Gaara, I wanted to surprise everyone," she chuckled and the two cloaked figures behind her helped her out of her cloak and everyone gasped while Gaara's jaw dropped. Before them stood an angel. Maiha was wearing a three layered white Kimono. The outside later had more of a gold sheen, the two other layers were pure white. Her obi was gold and tied in the back and it hid her small bump well. Her hair was styled and her bangs were twisted across her brow, making her branded mark seem to pop out. Sections of her hair was curled and braided around a tiara that rested on top of her head. Her eyes were surrounded by a silvery purple eyeliner and purple eye shadow. "The perfect surprise for the perfect day. Gaara your going to catch flies," she giggled as she closed his mouth.

"Maiha... you look... beautiful," Temari stammered and Kankuro remained silent and studied his bride like a smart boy.

"Lord Gaara, should we start?" one of the councilers came over and Gaara nodded and stood next to Maiha and the two soon to be married couples faced the old man, ready to proceed the ceremony.

* * *

"Maiha, come have a drink!" a random sand shinobi stumbled over to her as she drank her tea and watched the festivities.

"No," she spoke kindly but coldly. "I do not drink."

"That's a lie, you used to drink before! I remember a couple times you treated us when you were here trainin!" he pouted.

"I have backed off drinking, it messed up my judgement too much and my body isn't agreeing with the alcohol," I lied easily as I set my cup down and stood up. "I appreciate the offer but I ask that you go rejoin your friends."

His eyes narrowed slightly but he walked off.

"Who was that?" Gaara came over and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"A former student, Tyugino was one of the ANBU I personally trained. Very good weapon specialist," I whispered. "Wanted me to go drink with him."

"I think everyone is getting just a little too excited tonight. Why did Tsunade have to pop up and raid the sake shops?"

"That's just a little perk you will have to deal with. She'll never stop drinking, no matter what happens."

"Hn," he sighed as let go of me. "How long will this last?"

"The reception?" I asked looking at him and he nodded. "Well, how long did Temari's go? Several hours? With you being Kazekage, I wouldn't be surprised if it lasts throughout the night." His eyes narrowed as he turned his head to look around the square around the Kazekage tower where people were celebrating. "Gaara, it's going to be alright. It's not like Sasuke is lingering around to capture me again."

"Don't start with that, Maiha," Gaara growled coldly, not even looking at me.

"What...?"

"Just don't," he whispered gentler. "We never know if someone is still out there who is after you. Very few have realized that Kenisho is gone, everyone here who knew about it just thinks you have gained control, while everyone else just think that you had some eye condition or something that you were finally able to rid yourself of. Don't give me false hope..."

"Maiha!" the familiar voice of a certain cloaked woman reached me and I looked up and saw the two cloaked figures at the edge of the square.

"I never asked but who are they?" Gaara whispered and I smiled softly at him.

"Come," I whispered and pulled him through the crowd by the hand. Gaara's fingers wrapped around me and I took a deeper breath than normal because I knew he was right. I would still be in danger from those who knew about the Kenisho Kekkei Genkai. "Gaara, I'd like you to meet my Mother and Father. They were given just one day to be able to come see this wedding," I smiled as we stopped in front of the two cloaked figures.

"Maiha, darling, how about we take this somewhere else," mother whispered and I looked around and saw several gazes on them. "Come this way."

Maiha nodded and we followed them through the darkened streets to the small park that rested nearby the cliff walls.

"Gaara we are indebted to you for all you have done for our daughter," father spoke as he pulled his hood off so he could look at Gaara properly. His skin was pale but there was no hint of damage on his body. "If it wasn't for your love for Maiha then she would have assuredly died in the hands of the Taka Organization. Your child within her saved her life even though everyone would have thought that it would have given her a higher risk of death. You have been accepted by those of our village who have been watching over Maiha in the spirit realm."

"Thank you sir," Gaara bowed. "I am honored."

"Maiha, it is time for us to go," mother smiled moving her hood so we could see her face clearly. "Our time is past, the kamis have been gracious to give us this one day to be with you. Wish we could be there when your son will be born but we've taken up too much time."

I smiled and hugged both of them. "No matter where we are, we'll always be together in the heart. We'll see each other again one day."

"Hopefully not too soon though," mother smiled as she kissed my cheek. "We'll talk soon."

"Okay, see ya," I smiled, even though I felt gaara looking at us confused. Mother and father glowed brighter for a second before they disappeared into the sky.

"What did she mean by that?" gaara asked as I turned to look at him.

"They visit my dreams. It's how we have been getting to communicate with each other and how I was able to get them to come today and help me with the preparations for the wedding. Come, we should return before the villagers get anxious." I smiled at him and wound my arm around his and gently pulled him back to the square.

"Can't we just go home and go to bed?" Gaara whined as we finally came into view of the celebration.

"No, you are the Kazekage and it would look bad for you to ditch your own celebration," I smirked then pushed him to the awaiting Shikamaru and Kankuro. "Make sure he gets home by morning."

"We know sis," Kankuro smirked then they disappeared into the crowd, dragging Gaara with them.

"Alone at last," a cocky male laughed behind me and I turned and saw several members of ANBU standing together, each holding a glass of wine. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"I'm sorry boys but my body has started rejecting alcohol so I can no longer have it," I lied smoothly. "Ask Tyugino, I told him the exact same thing."

"Well if you won't drink then how about you still join us and we'll get you some tea?"

"Why are you so adamant on me joining you tonight when I am a married woman?" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"We used to hang out all the time..."

"Things have changed, boys. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"I don't think so," yuko growled and grabbed my arm and they dragged me away from the party. "Hiruko, we got her."

"Perfect, let's go," a man in the shadows of an ally in a cloak spoke then I felt something hit my head, turning my world black.


	28. Suna to the Rescue

The next few chapters are revolving around **Naruto Shippuden Movie 3: The Inheritors of the Will of Fire** except I'm not doing the whole Hiroku-declaring-war-that-is-written-to-be-the-forth-shinobi-war since it never really happened because it's over before it even starts just because a whole misunderstanding. I just like the message that is shown in the end as Hiroku dies.

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

I groaned as I opened my eyes and found myself in a cell of sorts, my hands chained to the wall. I was still in my wedding kimono and it was smudged in dirt. I felt something sticky on the back of my neck and groaned as my head started to throb in pain. I sat up and rubbed my head, not able to focus due to my head wound.

"I see your finally awake," a man came in and sounded smug. He was covered from the nose down in bandages and had some type of cloak over it that hid the form of his body. His hair was white and his eyes red.

"Great, of all missing-nin, it had to be you," I sighed as I stood up. "What's the point of having me here? I don't have any Kekkei Genkai that you can absorb, Hiroku."

"Don't like to me. You are the Child of the ANBU, Maiha Kekkaigen of the Nigain, daughter of the famous Koukai Shinaboku Kekkaigen and granddaughter of Koutsui Shinaboku, carrier of the Kenisho Kekkei Genkai, Eyes of Truth and Deception. I had been enraged when I had learned that the Uchiha Clan had annihilated the village, but when word of you went around... Oh, how I rejoiced."

"Pity that you didn't find me weeks ago when I still had my Kenisho. It died when the village was completely destroyed. It was too dangerous to keep around. There is no source of it in my blood so let me go," I huffed. "You can even take a blood test, if you don't believe me now."

I heard him growl but he pulled out a needle and drew some blood then left the room. I slumped back to the ground and sighed.

* * *

-Gaara-

"Temari, where did Maiha go this time?" I whined as we finally were able to sit down.

"I don't know, I saw her earlier with several ANBU that she had trained..."

"Gaara!" Matsuri cried and dashed over to where we were sitting. Her ANBU mask was sitting on top of her head and her sword was in her hand.

"What is it?" I spoke, immediately knowing there was something wrong.

"I just got a report that several ANBU abandoned the village and took Maiha with them. There was a man or boy with them. White hair, red eyes and seemed to be bandaged from the nose down and wearing some kind of cloak that you would find in an asylum to restrain a patient. I've done a thorough search and he is a missing nin from Konoha," she reported as she bowed. "The last report about Hiroku was that his latest fetish was stealing Kekkei Genkais and making them his own to become a perfect immortal being."

"But Maiha no longer has a Kekkei Genkai..." Temari frowned.

"He may use her for bait. He has two Kekkei Genkais left, her Kenisho which no longer exists and the Sharingan. I believe his target is Kakashi Hatake, a former student of his," Matsuri spoke quickly. "Kankuro is preparing a team and we are about to head out after their trail. Gaara, I know how much you'll hate me for saying this but you are required by the council to stay here and lead the village like you are supposed to. We'll find her and bring her back."

"Keep me posted as much as you can," I sighed, already knowing that I'd probably make a clone then sneak out and go after her myself.

"I will," Matsuri smiled. "It will be alright, I'll find my sister."

I smiled as she pulled on her mask then disappeared.

"Gaara, just make that damn clone and get out of here," Temari whispered.

"How did you know...?"

"I saw it in your eyes. You've created clones so many times so you can sneak off, it's not really surprising," she smiled and pushed me towards an empty street. "I am female as well as your older brother, you can't hide from me. Bring her back to us."


	29. Arrival of Allies

The next few chapters are revolving around **Naruto Shippuden Movie 3: The Inheritors of the Will of Fire** except I'm not doing the whole Hiroku-declaring-war-that-is-written-to-be-the-forth-shinobi-war since it never really happened because it's over before it even starts just because a whole misunderstanding. I just like the message that is shown in the end as Hiroku dies.

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

"Damn, you people are useless!" I heard Hiruko yell at someone outside my cell and I smirked.

_'Guess he found out that I was actually telling him the truth,' _I thought smugly.

"What do we do with her? You've activated the mark you gave to Kakashi and he is nearing the gates," I heard someone ask.

_'Kakashi...no, it's not possible. Why him, not Sasuke or Itachi or even that weird Akatsuki member who wears an orange mask. Damn, I can't even move anymore and it's only been two days being in here. They've fed me and keep giving me water and all that so why is it so hard to move. The little one hasn't kicked very much today, I hope he's just sleeping. If all this kidnapping is effecting my pregnancy I'm going to murder someone.'_

"Has she moved at all?"

"No sir, all she has done is lean against that wall with her hands across her abdomen. She's carrying sir, are you sure we should keep her changed up with her condition?"

_'So they knew even though the dress did a good job hiding my bump,' _ I thought weakly.

"She's struggling sir, she can't even speak anymore."

I heard the door unlock and then it opened, making a light from outside fall onto me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Hiruko walk in and kneel next to me. He touched my stomach and I flinched when the baby kicked hard and sand came around me and gripped Hiruko's hand and crushed it. He jerked back and laughed.

"You have a young sand master inside of you. He's probably taking all your energy to protect himself since your not getting enough sufficient nutrition to sustain him on your own," Hiruko spoke coldly and I would have punched him if I could but he was right. It was taking all I had to sustain the child. "I should just kill you since your no use to me but I will not take away an innocent life. Unchain her and toss her outside and let those leaf shinobi deal with her." I closed my eyes as the chains were taken off. Someone grabbed me by my neck and effortlessly picked me up and started walking.

* * *

-Shikamaru-

I growled at Naruto's stubbornness and followed him and his teammates after Kakashi who was being controlled by a former Leaf Shinobi.

"It's been so long, Kakashi Hatake. I've been waiting for your arrival. It's almost time for the solar ecplise," a voice rolled through the rocky terrain.

"It was you!" Naruto yelled. "You did this to Kakashi, why? Why did you make the leaf your enemy?"

The white and gold doors opened and the person continued talking. Explaining about a man named Hiruko and how he always wanted to become a sanin one day but had no skill so he he did a lot of research and made Chimeras during the third world war and how he finally created a goal to become the perfect being.

"You were once a Leaf Ninja," Naruto muttered as we started running again and reached a staircase.

"Hiruko is here," Sakura muttered.

"Hurry up and show yourself!" Naruto called. Kakashi was at the top of the staircase in front of a set of doors.

A man came out of the shadows inside the doors and I narrowed my eyes. His whole body was covered in bandages all the way up to his nose. His cloak looked like he came out of an asylum.

"Kakashi, come to me." the man spoke raising his arms in a beaconing manner. "Youdr bloodline limit is the fifth and final one since a certain line has been destroyed recently and I will finally become a perfect, immortal ninja!"

"Don't go, Kakashi!" Naruto called.

"Looks like the only way to stop Kakashi is to defeat Hiruko," Sai spoke calmly.

"Wait," I called to Naruto and Sakura but my leg gave out. "You can't use ninja techniques against him!"

"Shadow clone ju..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you wanted a little friend of yours to die," Hiruko smirked and a man came out of the shadows, holding a girl in a white kimono by the back of her neck. The dress its self was filthy, showing that she had been a prisoner for some time. "Maiha, my dear, your friends have come to take you back... That is if you can sustain your life much longer with that unborn brat."

The girl lifted her head shakily and I saw Maiha, Gaara's wife. Her cheeks showed bruising and her hair was matted to her head as if she had been sweating a lot. Her eyes showed that she was barely alive. Suddenly her head fell forward and the man threw her towards the stairs.

"She won't be able to survive that!" I snapped and Naruto dashed and caught her before she hit the stairs, head first. Sai hurried forward and took her from him and ran back to me and laid her on the ground in front of me before going to assist his teammates. I picked her up and slowly got to my feet. She was breathing but barely.

Suddenly I was hit with a lot of chakra and all of us got blown back far from the gate. Maiha had several chakra flames on her shoulders just like me and the other three but she didn't seem injured from the attack. I heard the groans from Naruto, Sai, and Sakura. I laid Maiha down and got a head of Naruto before he did anything stupid.

"I won't let you thru!" I growled at him as he stood.

"Enough already, move it!" Naruto snapped.

"The 'king...' I must protect the unborn children, hte vilalge's future!" I snapepd back.

"Don't worry, I'll protect them too. Everything that Kakashi taught me, my comrades... i'll protect them, our village our comrades, the children..."

"Then why are you...?"

"I have to protect it. We won't even have a future unless we protect the most important thing of all."

"The most important thing?"

"So the future generations will think proudly of it... I must protect the village! Abiding by the rules is how a shinobi lives and the leaf shinobi protect their comrades, even at the risk of their own lives! But...planning to sacrifice someone from the start?" Naruto cried. "Is that how we do things now? Your really okay with that? And do you think everyone will be happy if that's how they're saved? It'll only bring more sadness! That's not the leaf village that I love so much! I... I want to protect it," Naruto growled as he gripped the edge of my cloak. "The village I love, and the future generations of the villagers, I want to protect them both."

Then Naruto shoved me back and walked past me and patted my shoulder.

_'Shikamaru, the 'king' is the children who will be the future of the village. Please protect the village that I loved so much, for those children. ARe you okay with this Shikamaru?' _I heard the voice of my teacher, Asuma, in my head.

_'He's trying to protect...the same thing as you Asuma. He's trying to protect the futures of the childrent hat you called the king and leave something behind for them,'_ I realized and smiled.

_'That's also called the will of fire.'_

I watched Naruto walk then froze seeing the explosive tags. I activated my shadow jutsu and shattered the weird barrier before straightening up. Naruto looked at me confused and I smiled.

"Naruto, now you have inherited the Will of Fire. go ahead and follow the way of the ninja you believe in," i muttered then turned back to Maiha where she lied unconscious as Naruto dashed forward.

"How is Maiha?" Sai asked weakly and Sakura crawled forward to check on her.


	30. Making a Move?

The next few chapters are revolving around **Naruto Shippuden Movie 3: The Inheritors of the Will of Fire** except I'm not doing the whole Hiroku-declaring-war-that-is-written-to-be-the-forth-shinobi-war since it never really happened because it's over before it even starts just because a whole misunderstanding. I just like the message that is shown in the end as Hiroku dies.

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

"She's very weak. It seems like all her chakra is directed to her womb, protecting the child. He's taking the nutrients she has left in order to stay alive," Sakura murmured then placed her hands above her chest. "I can't restore her chakra but I can give her some of mine so she can wake and we get her some food."

Sai crawled over and pulled out a water bottle from his bag and pulled Maiha against him so she was slightly sitting up. I walked over and took the bottle from him as Maiha woke up slightly. I pressed the bottle to her lips and she drank some slowly.

"Maiha, why are you here? Didn't you get married just days ago?" Sakura asked.

"Several...ANBU I had trained before...kidnapped me... from the reception," Maiha forced out weakly as I pulled the bottle away. "Ka...kashi..."

"Naruto is going after him and trying to stop Hiruko from absorbing him into his body."

"Okay..." Maiha sighed with a small smile.

"Are you able to eat anything?" Sakura asked.

"I...can move...a little... This pregnancy has...taken it's toll...on me..."

Sakura pulled out an energy bar and helped her eat it. Soon there was an explosion and I grabbed Maiha and scrambled to one of the rocky pillar arches as the whole building that Kakashi and Naruto went into exploded.

"Naruto, what did he do?" I muttered and heard Maiha cough. I looked at her and saw that she was smiling.

"It's Naruto... He's always unpredicable... when it comes to saving others. It's always better to not ask what he's doing..."

"Wait, Kakashi, my friend. You shall become a part of me!" The voice of Hiruko interrupted our conversation.

"What are you spacing out for?" Naruto snapped and I saw him facing us. "I protected Kakashi! I'm not the only one who inherited the will of fire! So has everyone in the village!"

"We just have to defeat him, right?" Sakura asked and I saw her stand up.

"Let's do it," Sai spoke.

I sighed and stood up, keeping Maiha in my arms.

"Guess there's no choice..."

"You lazy ass," Maiha muttered in my arms with a smile.

"A bunch of noisy weaklings!" I heard Hiruko snap then he did a summoning jutsu.

"I really didn't want to see this thing again..." I muttered and set Maiha down behind a pillar.

"Leave it to me!" Sakura spoke as she tossed her cloak to Maiha.

"Come to think of it... in that book that Kakashi gave me, It says that women become infinitely strong for the man they love-"

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped at Sai.

"We'll leave that one to you guys!"Naruto spoke then he and Kakashi ran towards Hiruko.

"Ka...kashi..." I heard Maiha murmur and I looked at her and saw her fall onto her side, unconscious again.

**_(A/N: too lazy to write out battle sorry. They fight and win etc... watch it if you really care.)_**

**-**Maiha-**  
**

I woke up to hearing the voices of Naruto and several others cheering. I found myself in Shikamaru's arms again and frowned.

"Kakashi, here. I stuck to what you taught me," I heard Naruto say and I turned my head and saw Naruto handing Kakashi two bells.

"Your just like him," Kakashi spoke as he took the bells.

"S-say what?" Naruto asked and spazzed slightly making me smile. "Creepy grinds outta nowhere aren't cool!"

"How impure..." I heard Hinata say and I sighed.

"Wh-what?" Kakashi turned around.

"I had no idea that Kakashi had such...preferences..." Hinata stammered.

I smiled and heard Sai reading his usual book quotes.

"THe book says that over time, when two parties both feel their hearts pounding, it can lead to love...but I don't know about two guys..."

"Come on, are you serious?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"No wait! It's not like that..."

"Guy said that this is also a part of the springtime of youth!"Lee interrupted.

"I knew it," Tenten muttered.

"Wha-?" Naruto looked even more creepted out. He looked at Kakashi then screamed. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Naruto, it's not like that!" Kakashi called as Naruto started running away and ran after him. "Wait up!"

"Stay away!"

"Naruto!"

"No!"

"With the way their acting, they could have fooled me," I muttered as Shikamaru shifted his grip around me and everyone followed the arguing. "Wonder how long I've been gone and if Gaara's looking for me."

"I'm sure he is. You women are troublesome," Shikamaru spoke lazily.

"Lazy bum," I smirked.

"Pregnant idiot."

"F..."

"Maiha!" a familar voice called and I turned my head and saw Gaara dashing towards me.

"Gaara!" I called and felt that if I had any energy I would have been struggling out of Shikamaru's arms to go to him.

"What did he do to you?" Gaara asked as he pulled me into his arms.

"Wanted to take my Kenisho but as soon as he did a blood test, he kept me locked up until these guys showed up. I think they threw me by my neck down stairs. Oi Shikamaru what exactly happened?"

"Naruto caught you before you hit the stairs and Sakura said that your were uninjured and the baby was stealing your chakra to survive," Shikamaru spoke and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Where is Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Currently running away from Kakashi, thinking he had tried to make a move on him," I giggled as I wrapped my arms around Gaara's neck.

"I'll send him a letter then when he's cooled off," Gaara chuckled. "Tell everyone thank you for being able to get Maiha. It was hard to sneak out of the village once I heard the news hours later from Matsuri. So much work to do."

"That's what you get for being a Kage," I smiled as I laid my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes. "I want to go home. I'm fed up with being kidnapped all the time."

"Tell Temari that I headed to Konoha with my old team," Shikamaru called then dashed off to catch up with the other leaf shinobi.

"I understand. It's tiring trying to track down all these enemies," Gaara spoke then started running.


	31. Saddening News

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

-Five months Later-

"Holy mother-fucking god!" Maiha hissed as she collapsed to her knees in the hallway. Her stomach had bulged a lot since she had been forced to eat a lot to catch up for all the times she had gotten kidnapped.

"Maiha, what's wrong?" Gaara came into view and saw her on her knees hunched over.

"I think it's time..."

"But the doctor said that you still had a month left..."

"Birth dates are never truly certain," she whispered then screamed as a pool of water surrounded her. "Oh god, my water broke..."

"Temari!" Gaara screamed as he pulled Maiha into his arms carefully and dashed down stairs.

"What... Is it time?" Temari froze. She was about two months along. Gaara nodded and they dashed out of the house and to the hospital not far away.

"This way Lord Gaara," a nurse spoke and they dashed own the hallway.

They entered a large room and gaara was instructed to put Maiha on the bed then leave. Gaara frowned and was about to complain until he saw the look on Maiha's face. If looks could kill he'd be dead. He escaped out of the room as a contraction hit her.

-10 Hours Later-

"Mother-fucking god!" the screams of Maiha echoed through the hospital and Gaara winced slightly as he paced in the waiting room with Kankuro, a four month pregnant Matsuri and Temari. "I'm going to kill you gaara!"

"Its natural for women to insult their spouses," Tsunade came into the room with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kureni, hinata, Kiba, shino, Shikamaru, ino, choji, neji, Tenten, Lee and Guy. "How long has she been in there?"

"Ten hours," Kankuro sighed.

"Dilatation?"

"Seven," Temari spoke calmly.

"Alright, she's close," Tsunade smiled.

"You huge-boobed bitch! Get the fuck in here and get this baby out of me!" Maiha screamed and Kakashi laughed. Tsunade sighed and disappeared down the hallway.

"Who knew she was that vulgar?" Shikamaru muttered as he sat next to Temari and she leaned against him.

"In books it says that when a person experiences pain, using vulgarity seems to help alleviate the mental pain," Sai spoke as he read a Ichi Ich Paradise novel.

"Is that the new novel?" Kakashi asked uncertain.

"Kakashi, your daughter is in labor, get your mind in the right place," Jiraiya spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you had released...?"

"Will you shut up?" Matsuri snapped and everyone went quiet. No one wanted an angry pregnant woman on their hands.

Gaara started pacing again, Temari and Shikamaru dazed off, the Leaf shinobi sat around the room and Kakashi sat next to Sai, both reading the orange covered book. No one stopped what they were doing while they heard small cries from Maiha. When her cries went to screams, Gaara froze. She was in pain.

He made a dash towards the room that Maiha had been put in but found himself being thrown to the floor and something heavy stayed on his back. He turned his head and saw Jiraiya sitting on him. Gaara started thrashing under him until he heard the movement of chains and saw Tenten holding a scroll open while Neji and Shikamaru were grabbing his hands and chaining him behind his back.

"Tenten, why are you using attacks that you used when we had gone after Kakashi?" Choji asked, munching on a chip.

"It's the simplest solution to use considering Gaara is not thinking straight," Jiraiya spoke as he pulled Gaara to his feet and pulled him to the corner of the room with Kurenai and Kakashi and made him sit down.

"Thank you Master Jiraiya," Tenten smiled.

"Its all part of pregnancy," Sakura spoke and a few moments later Tsunade came into the room holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Well then, did he panic when she screamed?" Tsunade smiled.

"Yes, and Jiraiya had to sit on him," Ino smiled.

"Well that was just the final part of your son coming out Gaara. I would let you hold him but considering your situation..." Tsunade smirked and the chains got to his feet and walked over calmly and Tsunade slid the small bundle into his arms. "That's better, be careful of his head."

"That's a cute picture," Hinata whispered softly.

"Lord Gaara, can I speak with you privately," Tsunade asked seriously.

"Kakashi, would you...?" Gaara turned towards Maiha's father figure and he stood and cradled the newborn and Gaara followed Tsunade down the hallway into an office. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"It's hard to say this but Maiha is in critical condition. During labor, your son started using his sand and it tore her womb. She won't be able to have any other children due to this and if there is a slight chance that she did become pregnant, it could endanger her life. I want to ask you to be able to take her into surgery and make her sterile so she doesn't have that risk."

"How is she right now?"

"She's unconscious from the pain and the sedation medicine. Knowing her, she wouldn't have let me do it since she has a pure heart when it comes to children. That is why I ask you now to be able to do the procedure before she is brought out of her coma," Tsunade kept her voice low.

"Do it, I won't loose her," Gaara growled painfully and collapsed in a chair as Tsunade dashed out.

* * *

-Maiha-

I woke up to the sounds of a quiet whimper over the sounds of a heart monitor. The whimpering source wasn't in the room so I shook it off until I heard movement nearby me. I turned my head and saw a certain red-head, asleep. He was on a hard chair with his head on the edge of the bed while one of his hands was on top of mine. I touched his cheek and he jerked awake in an instant and turned to me.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he pressed a button and stood up and came closer.

"What happened?"

"You went into labor the day before last and have been unconscious since," he whispered sadly. "Koiko had damaged your womb severely when he came out due to his control of sand..."

"You don't have to say it," I whispered as I saw the grief in his eyes. "It's alright, I have a son. That is all I need as long as you are there with me."

"I'm sorry." He looked at me and I saw a single tear fall down his cheeks. "Tsunade had told me the news and I had her make you sterile because there was too much risk if you had gotten pregnant again. I can't loose you."

"Gaara, I don't blame you. You did it out of love. One child is enough." He looked down as he slumped into the chair and he pressed his face to my abdomen. I felt him shaking and ran my hand through his hair as the door opened and I saw Tsunade come into the room. She looked at Gaara sadly before coming around him to check the monitor. "How is he?"

"Your son is perfectly healthy. Kakashi is helping watch him with Temari and Matsuri. Koiko hasn't been left alone," Tsunade spoke as she disconnected the wires. "You have recovered well as can be expected and will be able to leave within a couple days. Has he told you...?"

"Yes," I smiled at her and she nodded. "Can I see him?"

"I'll bring him in," she smiled lightly.

"Gaara, stop blaming yourself for something that no one is being blamed for," I whispered as I rose the bed so I could be sitting up and I ran my hands through his hair. "I love you and am forever grateful for you helping me bring a child into this world. No regrets..."

"You are such a troublesome woman," he whispered as he lifted his head and I saw a hint of a smile.

"So I have been told," I smirked and he shook his head while his smile widened.

Tsunade came back into the room, carrying Koiko who was wrapped in a red blanket. I pulled the newborn into my arms and smiled. On top of his head was black fuzz and when he opened his eyes I noticed that he had Gaara's eyes. I smiled as Koiko fixed his gaze on me and I chuckled when he sneezed.

"I wonder how he'll acted when he's older," I smiled.

"Oh small quirk," Tsunade pipped up. "He is on formula milk since your breasts never produced the hormones to make milk."

"That's fine," I whispered. "It will make things easier actually since others will be able to help out a lot more often."

"Your taking everything well," Gaara noted.

"Worrying about what has happened and what ifs never helped anyone. I want to live my life with a positive out look and not have any regrets with what I am given," I smiled at Gaara as I squeezed his hand. "Everything will work out in it's own way."


	32. The Beginning of the End

I don't own anything except Maiha.

Please Read and Review.

...

...

...

Soon after Maiha and Koiko were discharged from the hospital, Shikamaru got a shinobi transfer and moved to Suna to live with Temari in their own home near the training grounds. Kankuro and Matsuri found a place near the Kazekage tower.

It seemed like the two women were pregnant at the same time because their due dates where within days of each other. Temari delivered twin boys that she named Kale and Daisuke while Matsuri had a little girl that she named Chiyo in remembrance of Lady Chiyo who saved Gaara. As the years passed, everyone noticed that the twins got their blond hair from Temari and their brown eyes from Shikamaru. Chiyo was a perfect mix between Kankuro and Matsuri that you couldn't really tell where she got her looks from besides her auburn hair from Kankuro. The three children became great friends with Koiko and the four of them were hardly ever apart except when they had to go home for bed and dinner.

* * *

-6 years since Koiko's Birth-

"Mommy, mommy, look what Koiko made!" Koiko giggled as he dashed into the house holding a rock the size of his hand. He set it in my lap as I sat on the couch and I blinked in surprise as I saw a picture of Gaara and I carved on its surface. "I used my sand!"

"It's beautiful Koiko," I smiled as he picked it up and set it on the entry table.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Koiko came over and stood next to me.

"I'm just tired lately. I haven't been sleeping well," I spoke patting his head.

"Does daddy know?"

"He has been in Konoha for a meeting the past week. He should be back today but he has enough on his mind running Suna," I spoke coldly. "I have an appointment today at the hospital and you are supposed to be at Temari's training."

"Okay," Koiko spoke calmly and fixed his gourd strap and walked to the door. "I'll see ya later mommy!"

I smiled as he waved but as soon as the door closed, it disappeared as I got to my feet and pulled on a cloak. I slid my shoes on and walked over to the hospital where Sakura Haruno was working while she was dating a Sand shinobi who worked in the greenhouses.

"Maiha, are you positive that what your saying is possible? I mean, Tsunade did that procedure personally," Sakura frowned as she looked at my bruised stomach. "Explain your symptoms again?"

"Nausea every morning, I'm tired all the time, craving weird foods, I have not had a period in months plus I have to pee all the time," I growled. "How do you explain all these bruises? I haven't run into anything."

Sakura nodded and wrote a few things down on my record sheet before she drew her green chakra to her hands and touched my stomach. I watched her face slightly panicked and her expression was not making me feel better. She pulled back and looked troubled.

"You're four months in. How is this possible? You supposed to be infertile…"

"Exactly," I whispered. "How am I going to tell Gaara and Tsunade when they arrive today?"

"I don't know considering your almost half way through. Best thing we can do is for you to not be left alone for too long and tell them the truth. Come, I'll walk you over to Temari's," she spoke sadly as I pulled my shirt down and pulled my cloak back on to hid the small bump.

We walked down the stree quietly and I kept my hands on my stomach, feeling slight nudges every now and then. Sakura wrapped an arm around my shoulder in comfort, not really knowing what to say that could help my panic. As we reached Temari's house that sat on the edge of the training grounds, Temari ran over to us.

"Maiha are you okay? Koiko said you went to the hospital," Temari asked urgently. "What's wrong?"

"Is Gaara here?" I asked weakly, not looking at her.

"He just arrived and is working with Koiko and his sand…"

"Can you have him and Tsunade come into the house? I don't want to say this more than once," I whispered and felt a few tears fall down my cheeks as Sakura led me inside and helped me sit on the couch. Temari ran thorugh the kitchen to the back door and dashed out to get the two Kages.

"Maiha, what's wrong?" Gaara ran to me and knelt in front of me and I looked at him sadly.

"Maiha?" Tsunade asked coming closer.

"I… I'm pregnant," I cried and saw shock on both their faces.

"That's not possi…"

"She's four months along Lady Tsunade," Sakura spoke sadly and Gaara fell backwards off his knees and sat on his butt, not really comprehending what was going on.

"Let me see," Tsunade dragged Gaara back a few feet and knelt in front of me and I moved my cloak and lifted my shirt. "Dear god, where did you get these bruises?"

"You tell me," I whispered as she placed her hands to my stomach and she closed her eyes.

"What the hell…? I've never seen anything like this before…" Tsunade gasped as she opened her eyes and looked at me in wonder. "All the scarring is gone. It's as if Koiko had never damaged your womb…"

"What?" Temari gasped and touched my shoulder.

"Can you tell if this one has the ability over sand?" I asked urgently.

"There is no sand essence in the child. I'm not fully certain since I've never seen something like this but from what I see right now, your pregnancy will go perfectly with no damage or risk like with Koiko. As for that bruising, looks like your daughter is a strong kicker," Tsunade smiled and I gasped.

"There are no risks?" Gaara finally spoke and Tsunade laughed as she shook her head.

"Oh my god," I giggled as Gaara got to his feet. I jumped up and hugged him and he spun me around, making me giggle. "We're going to have a daughter!"

"Whoa, what put them in a happy mood?" Kankuro asked as he and Matsuri came into the room.

"Maiha is going to have a baby girl!" Sakura squealed happily.

"Wait… I thought she couldn't get pregnant after Koiko was born," Matsuri frowned.

"Somehow all the damage has been healed," Tsunade spoke as she sat down.

"This calls for a celebration!" Temari squealed and dashed into the kitchen.

* * *

-No POV-

"Chiyo, Kale, Daisuke, Koiko, come inside for lunch!" Maiha called out the window. They were at Kankuro's place near the Kazekage tower and Maiha was currently in her ninth month of the pregnancy and her due date was in a few weeks.

"Mommy, are you feeling better? Is Aina behaving?" Koiko asked as he placed his hands on her swollen abdomen.

"She's doing well today," I smiled and the four children sat at the table. Suddenly a contraction hit and I collapsed to my knees, gasping for air. "Oh god, Koiko, go get your father!"

"Okay!" Koiko spoke and disappeared in a small whirlwind of sand.

"Children, eat your lunch," Maiha whispered as she cradled her stomach with one hand and her other was gripping the top of the counter.

"Aunt Maiha, are you okay?" Chiyo asked, slightly scared.

"Yeah, Aina just wants to come out today," I smiled and winced as another contraction hit me. Gaara appeared and pulled me into his arms and appeared at the hospital and I was immediately prepped for labor.

* * *

Koiko, are you ready?" Maiha called up the stairs as Aina skipped down the stairs, her red hair bouncing behind her. She was wearing a black skirt and a dark blue shirt that had the kanji for love on it. She seemed like a spitting image of Gaara when he was her age and she even had a small brown teddy bear that Gaara had given her for her fifth birthday. "Morning Aina."

"Morning Mommy!" the girl smiled then ran to the couch and jumped onto Gaara who was reading. "Morning daddy!"

"Good morning Aina," Gaara smiled as he stood up, holding her in his arms.

"Koiko, you don't want to be late for your graduation, do you?" I called up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" He called down then soon he appeared and slid down the railing and landed next to me. "I'm ready to go."

Koiko was wearing cloths similar to what Gaara had worn when he was doing the Chunin exams except the fact that his gourd was strapped on by black leather instead of the brown straps that Gaara had. If he had red hair then he would have been a mirror image of him.

"Let's go," Gaara smiled and we hurried out of the Kazekage tower and ran over to the school where all the students graduating and becoming Genin were at.

We found Kankuro, Matsuri, Temari, and Shikamaru nearby. Next to Temari was her daughter Riana who had black hair and blue eyes. She had turned five about a month ago. On Kankuro's shoulders was their son, Kyo who was a mirror image of Kankuro. Koiko ran off to find the twins and Chiyo since they were all going to become Genin but were put on separate teams for the sake of no arguing and the cousin rivalry.

Life moved on, there were no more attempts to kidnap Maiha and there were no threats to any of the nations. With Naruto becoming Hokage, he somehow got all the nations to start agreeing with each other so there were alliance treaties with every nation and no more wars were needed expect if there were secret organizations like the Akatsuki had been who became a huge threat.

The 'KING' that Asuma had told Shikamaru when he had died, THE CHILDREN, were the nation's future. All we had to do was protect it and make sure we left behind something for them to remember as Naruto had said when they had gone after Kakashi.


End file.
